The underage street racer
by Skye410
Summary: Lisa is a 15 year old girl, she's a street racer against the law. She refuses to go home and meets up with Brian and the others. After some bumps along the way, Lisa is caught and is forced to face 2 years in juvie. Will she survive in there, or be killed
1. Chapter 1

"Lisa, this is a bad idea and you know it!"

"Chill out, Mandy" Lisa told her 21 year old friend. "I'll be fine."

"Lisa, you're only 15," Mandy said. "And this is an all out drag race."

"I know," Lisa said, pulling some money from her pocket. "And the people I'm up against are fast, you don't have to tell me twice."

Mandy watched as her friend got into her car and drove to the starting line.

Lisa's car was medium blue with yellow and red lightning racing stickers. Under the car was a red fluorescent light.

"Hey, kid."

Lisa turned to look at the racer in the car beside her, he had blondish brown hair with a green car with racing stickers. "What?"

"How old are you?"

"15," Lisa replied. "And I'm a decent racer."

"Decent ain't gonna' get you nowhere," Another guy on her other side said, he was bald with a red car and racing stickers.

Lisa looked at them both with a smile. "You'll see."

Lisa looked at all the cars on the sidelines and the many people that were watching the race, she knew that one guy was listening to a radio that was stolen from the police, ready to warn everybody if the cops were coming.

Lisa turned around to the backseat and opened the noss bottles, ready to use them in her race, the other racers were doing similar things. She liked being the only girl in the race, even though she was under-aged.

A woman stood in the middle of the road with her hands up.

All four racers got their cars into gear and revved them up.

The woman threw her hands down and the cars took off at full speed.

Lisa was coming third, her foot pushing the accelerator pedal all the way to the floor. She was catching up.

She reached second as she changed gears, she was waiting until the other racers used noss so she could use it last minute.

The guy coming fourth used his noss, he was in a red convertible with crappy racing stickers. He came first and the guy in the green car used his noss to beat him.

Lisa smiled, the other guy would come next.

In seconds she saw the red race car speed ahead, coming first like he did at the beginning.

The race cars were neck-and-neck as the finish line approached.

Lisa finally pushed the noss button on the steering wheel and sped in front of the three other racers. She was pushed into her seat as the car was forced to go faster by the noss and she crossed the finish line first.

She slowly put the brakes on and stopped before getting out of her car, watching everyone with a smile.

People came running and cheering and congratulating Lisa for winning. The other racers got out of their cars and came over to her.

"Nice driving," the green racer said. "My name's Brian."

"Thanks," Lisa said. "I'm Lisa, and I told you I was a decent driver, didn't I?"

The bald guy laughed. "Do you even have a license?"

Lisa shook her head, "But my parents bought me the car."

"Your parents let you race?!" Brian exclaimed.

"No," Lisa laughed. "They bought me the car, I made it the way it is now. They don't want me racing but that doesn't stop me from doing what I love."

The bald guy shrugged. "I'm Dominic." She nodded to him in greeting.

"What's under the hood?" Brian asked Lisa.

"I'll show you," Lisa smiled and lead them to her car, lifting the bonnet.

One of Dominic's friends had a look. "Noss, hydrolics, nitrous injection, this thing's loaded."

"Thanks, Jessie," Dominic said and the guy stepped back.

Lisa looked at them as they laughed. "What?"

"You're crazy, you know that?" Brian said. "You're only 15 and you drive a ten-second car as if you've been racing since you were 8."

"She's only 15?!" Jessie exclaimed. "Holy crap!"

Brian, Dominic and the other racer that didn't introduce himself, gave Lisa the money she won for coming first in the race.

Suddenly, a walkie-talkie came on in one person's car saying. "Shit, cops! Let's move, the cops are onto us!"

Everyone raced to their cars and started them up.

Lisa got into her car and heard police sirens in the distance. "Shit!" She said to herself and started driving off at full speed. "My parents are going to kill me!"

Everyone started racing away in their cars with cop cars chasing them.

Lisa had a cop on her tail and she triggered the noss, speeding away and dodging cars in her way.

Her car slowed down as the noss stopped and she looked in the review mirror, the cop was lost.

She drove to her friend Mandy's house where she kept her car. If her parents saw it coming up the driveway they would kill her.

Lisa put the car in the garage and put her jacket on before walking down the street to her house, which was blocks away.

A cop drove past her and she begged that they wouldn't pull over.

To her horror, the cop car skidded and turned around. They had recognized her.

Lisa turned and bolted up the street with the cop car in pursuit. Lisa turned into an alley and ran down it, she was toast. Her parents would find out she had raced again and she'd go back to juvenile prison, for the third time!

She looked over her shoulder, the cops were coming down the alley in their car.

_I'm surprised it fits_, she thought and kept running.

Suddenly, a green race car pulled up beside her and Brian opened the door to the passenger seat. "Get in!" he said.

Lisa didn't have time to think, she jumped in and closed the door putting her seat belt on.

Brian sped away down the alley and back onto the road with more cops after them.

"Thanks man," Lisa said.

"Don't thank me yet," Brian said, dodging a few cars. "We've still got to lose the cops. Hold on!"

Lisa held her seat as Brian pushed the noss button and she was forced back against her seat as the car raced down the street. In time, the cops disappeared.

"I think they're gone," Brian said.

Lisa was breathing heavily, "Can I thank you now?"

Brian laughed. "Forget about it."

"I seriously didn't expect anyone to get me out of that," Lisa breathed. "And you were the last person I would have expected."

"Where's your house?" Brian said. "I'll take you home."

"Thanks," Lisa looked concerned. "But could you drop me off a block away? My parents will kill me if they see your car."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Yeah, sure."

Lisa sighed, she was so glad the cops didn't catch her. She was so glad that Brian actually risked coming to get her when he could have gotten caught as well.

She heard the sound of motorbikes and saw six of them, three on each side of the car.

"Shit!" Brian breathed.

"What?" Lisa asked him.

"It's gonna be a long ass night, that's what," Brian growled.

"Follow us," One guy on a motorbike said and Brian had no choice but to follow.

"Why don't you just drive off?" Lisa murmured to him.

"They're on motorbikes," Brian looked at her. He looked like he was worried. "And they've got guns."

Lisa's eyes widened, now she was scared.

They had driven at least twenty miles before Brian drove up the driveway of a Chinese temple and down to the end of a carpark.

The people got off of their motorbikes and Lisa and Brian got out of the car.

"Look, we don't want trouble," Brian said, casting a glance at Lisa.

"You owe us money," a Chinese guy said, holding a gun to Brian. "Where is it?"

"How much do you owe?" Lisa asked him as a gun was held up to her.

"Five grand," Brian sighed.

Lisa shook her head, five grand was the amount he paid in the race.

"This your car?" the first guy asked Brian, he nodded.

A girl walked over to it and inspected it. "We could take this as payment."

Brian looked at the girl. "Not the car."

"If you don't give us the money now, we'll take your car or kill you," another guy smiled.

Lisa looked at him. "I have the money," she blurted out.

"Lisa, no." Brian said.

One Chinese guy walked over to Lisa, casting a glance at Brian and making her a bit more worried than she was. "Hand over the money then."

"Only if you don't kill us," Lisa said. "And you don't take Brian's car."

"Deal," the woman said.

Lisa pulled a roll of money out of her pocket and handed it to the Chinese guy standing in front of her.

"Race money?" he said. "Surely you're too young to race, let alone drive?"

"I'm 17," Lisa said quickly.

"C'mon, let's go," one guy said and they went to their motorbikes.

Lisa sighed with relief and looked at Brian, he still looked half-worried.

Two guys pulled out their guns and started shooting the car.

Lisa and Brian ducked for cover and watched the car being trashed. Bullets went into the sides and windows smashed, soon it caught on fire and the Chinese people rode off.

Brian took one look at the flaming car. "Holy shit! The noss!"

Lisa and Brian ran a short distance from the car before it blew up in bluish flames.

Lisa fell to the ground and looked at the car, it wasn't drive-able now.

Brian went over to her and helped her up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lisa replied. "What the hell was that about?"

"Long story," Brian said and they started walking away from the temple.

"Well we've got a twenty mile hike, humor me," Lisa said.

"Okay, where do I start," Brian sighed.

"From the beginning might be a good way to go."

Brian looked at her and laughed. "Alright. I borrowed money from them a few months ago for a drag race that I was forced to enter. They said I had one month to repay them but I couldn't get the money. I asked them for more time and they agreed. Now my time was up and they were prepared to kill me for not having the money-"

"But you did have money," Lisa interrupted. "You spent it at the race though."

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting them to catch up with me."

Lisa sighed. "Sorry about your car."

"Nah, it's alright. I'll get a new one eventually."

"Eventually. You can't race until you get one and all the parts for it to get on the track."

"I know."

"You could borrow my car," Lisa said without thinking, but she didn't regret saying it.

"No, I couldn't," Brian smiled. "Thanks anyway."

Suddenly, Lisa's pocket vibrated and she pulled out her mobile. "Shit, it's my mum."

She answered it. "Yeah, mum. What's up?"

Brian watched Lisa's face turn from nervous to extremely nervous.

"Where are you?!" Lisa's mother said. "The police are here waiting for you saying that you were racing again!"

"Crap!" Lisa whispered to herself. "Mum, no I was hanging out with a friend."

"The police say they saw a blue race car and they were in pursuit of a girl your age who was running on foot!" her mother growled. "You cannot tell me that wasn't you. Only a girl stupid enough to run from the cops would be you!"

Brian had heard that. "Gee, she's mad alright."

"Look!" Lisa growled into the phone. "Okay, I was racing. But it's what I do. I love to race, I don't care that I'm under-age and that street racing is against the law! It's what I do best!"

"But, Lisa, you've been to juvenile prison twice already!" Lisa heard her dad yell.

"Yeah, and if I come home I bet I'll go to juvie for the third time!" Lisa said.

Brian's eyes widened. Third time?!?!?!?!

"You had better come home!" Lisa's mother shouted.

"Don't get your hopes up," Lisa sighed and hung up the phone.

"You're not going home?" Brian asked her.

"No, if I do I'll go to juvie again," Lisa replied. "I'm not going back to juvie."

"You got somewhere to stay?"

"Mandy is the only person I know that would allow it but she's got enough to worry about," Lisa looked at the ground as they walked.

"Stay at my place if you want to," Brian suggested.

"No, I couldn't."

"Where else can you go then?"

"I would be too much trouble."

"No you wouldn't."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. The cops will never find you at my place."

Lisa nodded. "Okay then. Thank you, Brian. You've done more for me than I could ever have asked for."

They eventually came to Brian's house, there was a party going on inside.

Lisa followed Brian inside and saw many people from the race with beers and other drinks.

She spotted Dominic, Jessie and a few other people having a laugh about something. She followed Brian over to them.

"Brian!" Dominic exclaimed. "So you did get away from the cops!"

"I would have gotten here quicker but I had a bit of delays," Brian said, looking at Lisa.

Dominic looked at them both. "What do you mean?"

"Lisa was on the run from the cops so I picked her up," Brian said. "Then we had to lose them. But after that..." he trailed off.

"What happened?" Jessie asked.

"We ran into the Chinese group," Brian replied. "Lisa gave them the money I paid her when she won the race and they were about to take off but they totally destroyed my car."

"Man, that's too bad," one of the other guys said.

"They blew up the car to be specific," Lisa sighed and sat down.

"They blew it up?!" Dominic exclaimed. "Shit, man."

"Why did _you_ give them the money?" one of the other guys asked Lisa.

"Well it was that or let them kill Brian or take his car," Lisa answered. "It was only fair seeing as he got me out of trouble with the cops."

"But now she's staying here," Brian said. "The cops went to her house and her parents called her. They were mad."

"Well, wouldn't you be if you didn't want your 15 year old daughter street racing and she went behind your back?" Dominic laughed.

"I don't have a daughter," Brian said. "And I would probably let her."

Dominic shook his head. "Idiot."

"So why is she staying here?" one of the other guys asked.

"If I go home I go back to juvie," Lisa told him. "I've already been twice."

"Twice for what?!" the guy exclaimed.

"One was last year for breaking into a plaza with some mates and stealing stuff and then running from the cops when the alarm eventually went off, I was in juvie for three months. About a week or two after that I went back to juvie for stealing a car and racing with it, after doing it up of course."

"Damn girl!" Jessie said. "That's some serious shit."

"Well hey, the car looked good when it was done up," Lisa grinned. "But I was in juvie from September until March."

"So you've only been out for four months," Brian said. "And if you get caught you're probably going to be in there for a year."

"Oh well," Lisa sighed.

The guys laughed.

"You want a drink?" Brian asked her.

"Yeah sure," Lisa said and watched Brian disappear into the group of people.

"So why you staying at Brian's house?" one of the guys asked. "And I'm Danny by the way."

"I've got nowhere else to stay and Brian offered," Lisa replied.

The guys shrugged.

The other guy put out his hand and shook with Lisa. "I'm Micheal. I've only just turned 18."

"HA!" Lisa laughed. "So I'm not the only racer under 20."

Lisa shivered as a hand went around her shoulder. "Hey cutie."

Lisa took the hand away and stood up. "Back off man!" she growled.

The guy moved closer to her. "Oh come on."

Lisa clenched her fists and punched him in the face.

He fell to the ground and she heard gasps from Dominic and the other three.

The guy got up and was about to speak again when Brian showed up and told him to back off. The guy left a few moments after.

Brian sighed and turned to her, handing her a small bottle.

"Vodka Cruiser?!" Lisa exclaimed. "This is a joke, right?"

"You might get away with under-age racing but you're not drinking like an adult," Brian laughed.

"I never said I would," Lisa mumbled, but a Cruiser was good enough so she drank it.

A while passed and a woman came over and dragged Brian off, leaving Lisa with the four drunk guys.

Danny handed Lisa a bottle of beer. "Here, take it."

Lisa hesitated. "I don't think I should."

"Come on," Micheal laughed. "It's only one."

Lisa shrugged and drank a little.

When she had finished it, Danny offered her another. She refused.

"Come on, Lisa," Danny smiled. "It's only one more."

"Yeah, and then you'll give me another and then another and so on," Lisa shook her head. "No."

Danny sighed. "Take it. It won't do any harm."

"I said no," Lisa growled.

"Watch it Danny," Micheal said. "She knows how to hit."

"But I'm offering her a beer," Danny said.

"I'm only 15!" Lisa said. "One is enough for me. I shouldn't have even had one."

"Why don't the two of us go upstairs," Danny said to her.

"Ugh! No way!" Lisa growled.

"Not scared are you?"

"I'm way too under-age for what you're thinking about!"

"That doesn't stop you from racing."

Danny grabbed her arm and lifted her up. "Come on."

Lisa pulled her arm away. "No way in hell!"

Danny grabbed her arm again and began dragging her through the crowd, Lisa trying to pull her arm free again. "Danny let me go!" she yelled at him and punched him in the shoulder. Still he held her arm.

She was pulled past Brian and he saw her trying to get away from Danny.


	2. Chapter 2

She was about to be dragged upstairs when Brian came over and turned Danny around, punching him in the face.

"OW!" Danny complained, sitting up on one of the steps.

Brian grabbed him and showed him roughly to the front door, kicking him out.

Lisa breathed heavily and Brian came back to her, holding her shoulders, crouching down to her level. "Are you okay?"

Lisa nodded. "I'm okay."

Brian growled. "Who gave you the beer? How much did you have?"

"Danny gave me one and he tried to give me another but I didn't take it," Lisa replied. "It was only one."

Brian sighed before raising his voice. "Okay everybody! Party's over! Time to go!"

Everyone heard his voice and started to leave, some slower than others.

Lisa sat on the couch and watched the last lot of people leave. Brian went to the kitchen and brought back some water for Lisa. "I'm sorry about Danny."

"That's okay," Lisa said. "Thanks for helping me, again."

"You like getting into trouble don't you?" Brian laughed.

"Habit I guess," Lisa smiled. "I don't know what I would have done if you didn't show up."

"I'm sure Danny was only joking-"

"I meant, with the cops," Lisa said. "I'd probably be having an earful from my parents if the cops had of caught me."

"Yeah well, I saw you drop your car at a house and the cops come and then chase you. What was I supposed to do? Turn a blind eye and let you get caught?" Brian shook his head. "You would have gotten your car destroyed and you'd never be allowed to race again."

"You could have turned a blind eye," Lisa said, drinking some water. "You could have gotten caught as well."

"Well, we're both fine, so it's okay."

Lisa smiled.

"There's another race going on soon," Brian said. "A month from now. It's legal."

"For you maybe," Lisa laughed. "It's still illegal for me."

"Just say you're 17 like you did with the Chinese guys."

Lisa shrugged. "I'll give it a try."

Lisa opened her eyes and got out of her bed. She had been staying with Brian for three weeks and she had her race car in his garage.

She went downstairs after she got dressed and saw Brian waiting for her.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning," Brian replied. "We're going to the garage today to do up that car I got."

"You mean that ten-minute piece of junk?" Lisa teased.

Brian laughed. "When we fix it up it will be a ten-second car. And you did say you went to juvie once for stealing a car and making it race."

Lisa followed her friend outside and got into her car, she was driving.

She started it up and drove off towards the garage, scaring the shit out of Brian as she hit the noss button and zoomed past cars.

"This street," Brian directed and Lisa went to turn. "Not with noss on!"

With the noss still pushing the car at a really fast speed, Lisa turned it ninety-degrees without stopping and sped down the street.

"Holy shit man!" Brian yelled. "You could have rolled the car!"

"I've done it before," Lisa smirked. "I'm a pro at turning with noss on."

The noss turned off and they reached a long driveway. Lisa drove up it.

She parked her car and they got out. "Okay, I'm never letting you drive unless it's for a race." Brian said. "You're dangerous on the road!"

"No I'm not!" Lisa said in a kids voice. "You do it."

"I've had more experience."

"This is because I turned a corner with noss on isn't it?" Lisa laughed. "I scared you!"

"You did what?"

"Hey Dom," Lisa said as Dominic came over.

"She turned the car ninety-degrees with noss on," Brian said.

"Shit man, you shouldn't let her drive at all," Dominic laughed. "She's a danger on the road and on the track."

"I am not!" Lisa growled. "Are we going to get this car done or not?"

Lisa lead the way into the garage and they walked up to a rusty old car. "I still cannot believe this is a ten-second car. Or at least, supposed to be."

"It will be," Brian said. "Have you seen under the hood?"

Lisa shook her head. "Its probably just a motor. Nothing special."

"Pop the hood," Dominic said. "I didn't believe him either when he first brought it here."

Lisa walked over to the front of the car and opened the hood. "Whoa, are you serious! This thing has hydrolics and everything!"

"Now do you believe it will be a ten-second car?" Brian said with a smirk.

"Well at the moment it still looks like a ten-minute car," Lisa said, putting the hood back down. "But we still have to get the parts for it."

"We will," Dominic smiled. "And if we win at that race next week we can put the money into finishing it."

"What if we don't win?" Lisa asked.

"You will win," Brian said. "If you can beat Dom, you can beat anybody."

Lisa smiled, "Let's start to fix this thing."

Through half of the day Lisa helped Jessie model the car, it was going to be an orange car with racing stickers and a roof that could be taken off.

The rest of the day, Lisa was helping Dom go to a car dealer and get some noss and nitrous injections. Lisa was driving.

"Now I know why Brian said you were dangerous on the road!" Dominic said, holding the handles near his head.

"And now you will know why Brian got scared as I put noss on and turned a corner," Lisa smiled.

"Don't put noss on!" Dominic said.

"Too late," Lisa laughed and hit the noss button and sped through the streets, dodging beeping cars and coming up to the street where she would need to turn.

"No!" Dominic yelled and held on tight

Lisa turned the wheel and the car turned ninety-degrees without stopping before speeding down the road.

"Don't ever do that again!" Dominic said, shaking like hell.

Lisa was laughing and she pulled into the long driveway.

She parked the car and they got out. Dominic's face was pale white.

Brian and Micheal came out and looked at Dominic. "Lisa, you didn't?!" Brian said.

Lisa nodded.

"I told you not to do that again!" Brian shook his head. "It's dangerous."

"I've done it many times before," Lisa said.

Brian sighed. "Do you _ever_ do what you're told?"

Lisa looked at him. "You sound like a father."

Brian returned the look. "You do dangerous things. You scare everybody. Sorry if I sound like a father, I don't mean to."

Lisa looked away. "Let's get this stuff out of the boot."

Lisa walked to the back of her car and opened it.

Brian's phone started ringing and he answered it. "Yeah?"

Lisa watched as Brian nodded and hung up. "I have to go somewhere."

"Need my car?" Lisa asked.

"Can I?" Brian said. When Lisa nodded and everything was taken out for the rusty car, he jumped in.

"I'm having a barbecue at my house later," Dominic said, leaning down to the window. "We'll meet you there."

Brian nodded. "Take care of Lisa." he whispered so she wouldn't hear and he drove off.

Dominic and Jessie looked at Lisa who was carrying most of the parts for the car.

"You okay, Lisa?" Dominic asked her.

"I'm fine," Lisa sighed. "Let's put these in the car."

"I don't think she's okay," Jessie whispered to Dominic.

Dominic hit him in the back of the head. "It's because of the way Brian's acting-"

He stopped talking when he saw Lisa staring at him. "Coming?"

Dominic and Jessie followed Lisa into the garage and they started putting the parts into the car.

Two hours later, they got ready to go to the barbecue.

Lisa washed the grease from her hands and dried them with a rag.

"Lisa you can ride with me," Dominic said and Lisa jumped in the passenger seat of the car.

Everyone got into their cars and Dominic lead the way to his house.

They went up the driveway and Lisa saw her car coming up the road.

She got out of the car and watched Brian park her car. He got out and everyone helped set up the table outside.

Lisa went inside and helped Dominic's sister, Mia get the food and plates and everything else. They put it all on the table.

"So, Dom. How much did you pay for the parts for the car?" Brian asked as everyone sat down.

"A bit," Dominic replied. "Does it matter?"

"No," Brian said after a pause. "No, it doesn't matter."

Jessie said grace and everyone enjoyed an afternoon meal.

Mia said a joke and everyone was cracking up laughing, they were all having a good time. Lisa had one thing on her mind though. Why did Brian ask Dominic how much the car parts cost?

When everyone finished eating, Mia and Brian went inside to wash up the dishes.

"Everyone's having fun I see."

Everybody turned to look at the group of Chinese people.

"What do you want?" Jessie asked them.

"Dominic borrowed money a few days ago and said he'd pay us back by today," one of them said. "Where's our money?"

"I never borrowed money from you!" Dominic said, but Lisa saw the look in his eyes that proved his lie.

One of the guys held up a gun to Dominic. "Yes you did. And we want our repayment."

_Why would Dom borrow money from them?_ Lisa thought, but then she realized, that was how he payed for the car parts.

"Shit!" Mia said, coming out. "What the fuck are these guys doing here?"

One of the guys looked at Lisa. "I remember you. You were with Brian when he owed us money. You gonna' cover for Dominic to?"

"I would if I had money," Lisa said.

"Do you have the money you owe or don't you?" one of the guys asked Dominic.

"No, but if you give me more time I can-"

"Your time is up!" the guy growled. "Pay us in money or we'll take something worth the same amount."

Brian came outside. "Shit."

"I have no money and I don't have anything worth that amount," Dominic said.

The guy's gaze landed on Lisa and her heart started racing, she wasn't going to expect anything as bad as what she was thinking.

"What about the girl" the guy asked Dominic. "She's a good racer I hear. And she's 17."

"She's 15," Jessie said but when Dominic looked at his friend he shut his mouth.

"15?" the guy said with a smile. "She seems worth taking."

"No, you can't take her!" Mia said.

The guy pointed his gun at her. "Yes we can, and we will."

Lisa moved back to stand beside Brian.

Brian handed Lisa her car keys without anyone noticing. "Get in your car and get out of here," he whispered to her. "We'll distract them as long as we can. Get to our house and put the car in the garage. Go upstairs and wait until I get there."

"What if they come before you?" Lisa whispered to him, her voice was shaky.

"There's a gun under my bed, grab it and grab some bullets from the kitchen cupboard."

"Stop whispering!" one guy growled. "C'mon girl, come with us or your friends get shot."

"Okay," Lisa said. "But let me wash up first."

The guy looked at her, he didn't believe her.

"I'll only be five minutes," Lisa said calmly. "Trust me. I always keep my word."

"Lisa you can't be serious!" Jessie said.

"It's better than seeing you get shot," Lisa said, making her eyes fill with fake tears.

"Five minutes," the guy said. "Any longer and we'll come in for you."

Lisa nodded and went inside the house with her fake tears falling.

When she was inside she crept to the front door and silently opened it before running to her car. She got in and closed the door. She wiped away her fake tears and started the motor and began to drive off, the driver's seat window winded down.

She heard bullets crash into her car and she saw the Chinese guys getting on their motorbikes, guns raised.

She slammed the accelerator pedal to the floor and raced off. _Why did they have to shoot my car?!_ She thought. _It cost me a fortune to do it up!_

She sped down streets and dodged cars with the motorbikes right behind her, still shooting. That was when she saw something down near her foot, Brian's gun.

She grabbed it and leaned out of her window, her arm back and she shot at the Chinese guys, still keeping her eyes half on the road in front of her.

She hit one guy and he went down but she had to get back into her seat and dodge more cars.

At the sound of sirens she slammed her hands on the steering wheel. "This is bullshit!" she yelled and turned down a street, but she had accidentally turned onto the highway!

"Damn it!" she yelled but she could lose the cops and the motorbikes this way.

She looked back, the motorbikers were keeping a distance with their guns away so the cops wouldn't pull them over. But one of the two police cars were in pursuit of them.

To Lisa's shock,one Chinese guy turned around with his gun and shot dead the police officer and then the group went after the cop car chasing Lisa.

Lisa turned her attention to the road in front of her and hit the noss button, speeding her across the highway.

The sound of sirens died away but the sound of motorbikes was getting louder as her car stopped the noss.

The highway was coming to an end and Lisa could keep going straight or turn off at noss speed.

In a few moments she had decided and she drove in front of a truck. She hit noss but it didn't work. She hit it again, nothing happened.

She was going as fast as she could without noss and the motorbikers were catching up to her!

"This is fucking bullshit!" she growled.

The turn came up and Lisa went to turn, but one problem; She could turn ninety-degrees with noss, not without it!

She turned but the car paused, meaning she had to change gears. The wheels moved as she accidentally put it in neutral and smoke rose up from the wheels.

She heard beeping and turned to see the truck, unable to stop.

She struggled with the gears but a few seconds later her car was knocked into the air and it spun a few times before hitting the ground and rolling off of the road and down the hill beside it.

Lisa was thrown around and she hit her head on the steering wheel.

The car stopped rolling and ended up being upside down.

Lisa put Brian's gun under her shirt and she unbuckled her seatbelt. She crawled out of her car and blood dripped from a wound on her forehead.

Her arms fell from underneath her and she lay on the ground, breathing heavily.

She heard the sound of motorbikes and saw the Chinese people standing over her, but they were all blurry. Lisa's vision was failing as she lost more blood. She couldn't believe that she accidentally put the car in neutral and struggled with the gears. The truck could have possibly run straight over her and crushed her. She was so lucky that it didn't.

"What do you think we should do?" one guy asked another.

The leader of the group crouched down to Lisa. "You alright?"

She barely heard it, and she didn't have the breath to reply.

The guy stood up. "Leave her."

"What if she dies?" the girl asked.

"Then it's not our problem," the guy said. "Let's go."

The Chinese group got on their motorbikes and rode off, leaving Lisa lying on the grass, bleeding from her forehead and her leg.

She rolled onto her back with great pain and she looked up at the blurry sky, dark clouds were rolling in, it was going to storm. She was getting cold as the wind started to get strong. She probably wasn't going to make it.

"Damn it!"

"Brian, calm down man," Dominic said. "We'll find her."

"She was supposed to come here!" Brian said, looking stressed. "Those Chinese guys better not have taken her. I don't know what they'd do to her."

At the sound of motorbikes, Brian, Dominic, Jessie, Mia and Micheal came out of Brian's house and saw the Chinese people pull up the driveway.

The leader took off his helmet and walked over to them. "Got a girl that's not suicidal and worth taking?"

"Suicidal?!" Mia exclaimed.

"What did you do to her?!" Brian growled, grabbing the guy by the shirt, this time not caring that guns were pointed at him.

"She's probably dead by now," the guy smiled. "A truck ran into her and the car rolled. She has a wound on her forehead and her leg is cut open, probably by the glass from the smashed front windscreen."

"Where?!" Brian asked, his heart racing.

"When you reach the end of the highway there's a smallish grassy hill, her car should be down there," the girl said, joining the leader. "She should be there to."

"Micheal, Mia, you ride with Jessie," Dominic said. "Brian, you ride with me. You drive."

Everyone got into the two cars and sped towards the highway.

"How much noss has this thing got?" Brian asked Dominic.

"Brian, calm down-"

"Dom! She's hurt! She could have eternal bleeding! She could be...." Brian shook his head and Dominic spoke into the walkie-talkie.

"We're going on noss," he said. In moments he heard the reply from Mia.

"Okay, let's go," she said.

Brian pushed the noss button and the car sped up the highway. He was panicky, he was scared. He had taken care of Lisa for three weeks, and now she's hurt because he didn't go with her. It was all his fault!

_Lisa, please be okay!_ He thought. _Please don't be dead!_

He past a whole heap of cars praying that Lisa would not be dead and blaming himself for her accident.

Lisa's breathing was getting short, she had eternal bleeding in her leg and she was really dizzy. She knew that if Brian knew about her accident her would freak out and come racing over. But he didn't know. How could he?

She looked at her car and saw some flames starting to rise and she tried to move away before it blew up.

She moved slowly across the grass, trying to get away with her arms and good leg.

The car blew up and blue flames rose into the air from the noss.

_Stupid Chinese people!_ She thought. _That car was the first car I ever raced in!_

She watched the flames die down and she heard cars screeching.

"Holy shit!"

She turned her head and fell on her back, she saw her friends. How did they know?

The gun fell onto the grass and her friends reached her.

Brian and the others fell to their knees and Brian pulled out his cell.

Dominic took his belt off and put it around Lisa's leg, above the wound to stop any more blood from rushing out. Mia pulled out a rag from her jeans and wiped the blood from her forehead, but more blood came from the wound.

"This is Officer Brian O'Conner, we have one person injured. Her name is Lisa Wilson and she has a wound on her forehead and left leg. Her leg has eternal bleeding," Brian said. "We're on Smith street down the grassy hill just at the turn-off for the highway."

Lisa looked at Brian. _Officer?_ She thought. _He's a cop?!_

Brian looked back at her, his eyes full of fear and worry.

Dominic and the otherslooked very concerned for Lisa, they must have known that Brian was a cop, but no one told her.

Brian got off the phone. "They're sending a helicopter right away."

"You're a cop," Lisa breathed. "You're a cop, and you..."

"Yes, Lisa. I'm an undercover police officer," Brian said.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" she asked, too exhausted to growl. "When I get better, I'm going to juvie. Aren't I?"

"Yes, I'm so sorry, Lisa," Brian replied. Not answering her first question.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a cop?" Lisa asked again. "Why did you help me the night of that race when the cops were after me? Why did you borrow money from those Chinese jerks if you were a cop all this time?!"

"Lisa, I...." Brian couldn't answer.

"I'm an under-age street racer," Lisa said. "And you didn't turn to the police when I wouldn't have expected it. You let me stay with you and you never told the police. Why, Brian?"

Brian couldn't reply and Lisa felt some strength returning as she got a little mad at him. "You helped me when you shouldn't have! You could have turned me into the police but you didn't! You're a cop and yet you race to!"

"Lisa, I'm sorry," Brian looked at the ground.

"Well, think of it this way," Mia said. "When you're better and you get out of juvie you can race again."

"No, I can't race anymore!" Lisa said. "Not after what happened. I went to turn the corner with noss but the tank was empty and I still went to turn. There was a truck behind me. I accidentally put the car in neutral and I panicked. I couldn't put the car in gear to go and the truck hit me. I have never been so scared. I can't race again, I might crash or something. I might fail with the gears again. I might run into another race car."

"Lisa, you won't!" Jessie said. "You can't give up street racing."

"I don't want to race anymore," Lisa said. "I won't put anyone in danger."

Lisa managed to sit up, although her friends were telling her she shouldn't.

She looked at Brian. "What's going to happen to you if they find out I've been staying with you this whole time?"

"I'll be fine," Brian said, not meeting her eyes.

"You're going to get fired aren't you?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

Lisa's eyes filled with tears, real ones. Her leg was in so much pain it was numb and her head hurt like crazy.

She hugged Brian. "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be," Brian hugged her back, then he spotted something. "Is that my gun?"

Lisa tensed, and her leg wasn't numb anymore. "Uh...." She let him go. "They were shooting at me and I found it."

"You shot at them?" Mia asked.

Lisa nodded. "And I hit one of them."

"Damn," Micheal said. "You can punch and shoot!"

Lisa managed to smile and she heard a helicopter. She looked up and saw it landing on the ground.

Brian hugged her before medical people came running over and put her on a stretcher without wheels.

Lisa lay on the stretcher and was carried towards the helicopter. She watched police officers come walking down the hill to talk with Brian, looking at Lisa.

Lisa sighed and was put into the helicopter. It took off and Lisa fell asleep, she could no longer feel her leg. She was so scared when the car rolled, that had never happened before. It had rattled her so much that she finally realized that she was doing dangerous things. She couldn't race anymore. She couldn't, and she wouldn't.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you know that sheltering a criminal will result badly for your career," a police officer said to Brian. "You could get fired!"

"Well I'm sorry for helping out a friend," Brian growled.

"When did you meet her?" the officer asked.

"Three weeks ago," Brian answered. "At the race I entered with my green car. And if you got to know her you'd find that she's not that bad."

"Bad or not, she still commits crimes. Stealing, breaking and entering and racing under-age are not good things."

"She can't go to juvie," Dominic interrupted.

"She will if I have any say in it," the officer growled. "That girl will be put away from a long time and will from then on be under police surveillance. She will never race again or commit a crime."

"She doesn't want to race again," Brian murmured. "She said she won't after her accident."

"But it wasn't her fault!" Jessie said.

"No, it was the Chinese people that caused it," Brian growled. "They'll pay."

"It's my fault!"

Brian looked at Dominic.

"I borrowed the money and they chose to take Lisa as repayment," Dominic said.

"But the Chinese guys chased her," Micheal said.

"Either way," Brian clenched his fists. "I'll get them back for leaving her to die!"

"Brian O'Conner, you need to come to the station to talk with the head of police," the officer said. "Let's go."

Brian sighed and followed the officer to the cop car and they took off.

Lisa opened her eyes and found herself staring at a white ceiling with a bright light right in her face. She tried to move to avoid its rays, but she couldn't.

"Stay still, Lisa," someone said and she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her leg and she yelled, trying to move again.

"You're leg needs to be stitched up!" the person said again. "Keep still!"

"Shouldn't you put a numbing thing in my leg first?" Lisa growled through clenched teeth.

"We did."

"Where am I?" Lisa asked.

"You're in the hospital, Lisa."

Lisa swept her gaze over two people and she sat up quickly, ignoring the fiery pain in her leg and head. "What are you doing here?!"

"Hunny, we were so worried," Lisa's mother said. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Like you care!" Lisa spat.

Her mother ignored the rude comment. "How did this happen? Were you racing again?"

"No, I wasn't racing," Lisa replied quietly. "I was trying to escape some people and I went to turn a corner but I put the car in neutral. Then the truck hit me....."

Lisa looked at her leg. "The car rolled and when I was out it blew up. It was so terrifying."

Lisa's mother stepped towards her.

"Stay away from me!" Lisa growled, her voice full of pain and complete fury. "You're probably happy now! Happy that I'm too scared to race again! Happy that I'm going to juvie for racing! Happy that there's a chance that I'll come home after that!"

"You will come home," Lisa's father growled. "We'll drag you back home-"

"No! I have a new home now," Lisa said. "A friend of mine. A cop....."

"You've been living with an officer?" Lisa's mother asked.

"Yes, and I never knew it," Lisa sighed. "He never told me. I found out when I had my accident."

"_He?!_" Lisa's father exclaimed. "Did he hurt you?!"

"He would never!" Lisa fumed. "He's my best mate! He helped me when I was being chased by the cops the day I raced. I helped him survive that night when he owed money to some Chinese losers. He helped me get away from one of his mates at the party at his house that night. And I only met him that night, I raced him. And I won."

"Hunny, why do you race?" her mother asked.

Lisa growled in pain as she felt a needle in her leg and a few seconds later it went numb. "I don't race anymore. Not after the crash. I'm too scared."

"Then why did you start racing in the first place?" her father asked. "Street racing is against the law. _And_ you're under-age. You still have a year before you're allowed a license."

"You don't understand," Lisa said. "The first day I raced was just for fun, just to give it a try and to see why people do it. I felt the rush of the wind as I raced that day, the thrill of using noss and speeding past everyone watching. The pressure of trying your best to win the race. Street racing is more than fun. Once you start, it becomes your life. I was the youngest person in racing history to race against people of an age higher than 18."

Lisa's mother looked ashamed of herself, but Lisa's father looked displeased.

"Street racing is against the law!" he growled. "You've already been to juvenile prison twice! The second time was when you stole that car and raced-"

"The time I stole that car, did it up and raced with it was the first time I ever raced," Lisa said. "That's when I met Mandy and she loaned me the money to try a race."

"But, Lisa. Is this why you went behind our backs to race? Because you love it so much?" her mother asked.

Lisa nodded. "Racing was my life. I was a pro at using noss and turning ninety-degrees without stopping. And you meet a lot of people as a racer. Some nicer than most," she added quietly, half to herself.

"I'm sorry, Lisa, but your parents have to leave," a doctor said. "We have to begin the stitching and with you so tense we can't do it."

Lisa lay down again and her mother and father left the room. Why did her mother looked so upset when Lisa spoke from her heart?

_She's never listened to me before,_ Lisa thought as the doctor's begun the stitching. _But I will never race again so it doesn't matter._

When Lisa's leg had been stitched, she was put into another room to rest, but she couldn't sleep. Not yet.

"Brian O'Conner, a friend or not, she is still a criminal. You had no right to let her stay with you and not notify us."

"Sorry chief," Brian said, looking at the ground. "I'm getting fired aren't I?"

The head of police looked at him for a few moments. "No, I will not fire you. But you have to complete a task without Lisa knowing."

Brian looked at him. "What kind of task?"

"She will not go to juvie," he said. "But she will be supervised by police every day. You will be the main cop to look after her and make sure she stays in line. Make her a reasonable girl who never commits crimes anymore."

Brian growled inside his head. _Easier said than done._ He thought. "I can't go behind her back anymore. I kept a really important secret from her and I don't want to do something like that again."

The head of police looked at him with an angry face. "You will complete this task, or you will be fired. And you won't get another job, this is the only workplace that will take you."

Brian sighed. He couldn't go behind Lisa's back again, but he needed this job. "Fine, I'll do the stupid task."

Before the head of police could speak again, Brian stood up and walked out.

"Brian, where are you going?" one of the officers asked. He was a 'friend' of Brian's.

"I'm going to see Lisa," Brian replied and continued walking away.

Lisa opened her eyes, she wished her parents would leave. She had closed her eyes for a few moments, telling her mother and father that they needed to be gone before she opened her eyes again, but they were still in the room.

"Why can't you go away!?" Lisa growled a them.

"We're worried about you," Lisa's mother said.

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Lisa spat. "You have _never_ cared. Not even once. So I have an accident and you pretend to care. Just leave me the hell alone."

"Lisa, stop being such a bitch," her father growled.

"Stop being such a fucking dick-head!" Lisa bit back another comment that she didn't want to say. "Just go away and leave me the fuck ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Lisa's mother and father covered their ears when Lisa screamed at them and they finally decided to leave.

As they were walking out the door, someone came in. Brian.

"Brian? What's the matter?" Lisa asked in a friendly voice.

"I wanted to check on you," he replied.

"So you're the cop she was staying with for three weeks," Lisa's father said. "If you hurt her I swear that-"

"JUST GO AWAY!" Lisa yelled at her father.

He looked at her and left, Lisa's mother followed.

Brian stared at Lisa. "Uh, is this a bad time?"

"No it's okay," Lisa smiled. "I'm glad to see you. Did you get in trouble?"

"No, I only got yelled at for sheltering a criminal for three weeks," Brian said sarcastically. "What do you think?"

Lisa laughed, but frowned. "You didn't get fired did you?"

"No, I didn't," Brian replied, looking a little put down.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"What? Oh, no it's good. I'm just glad you're okay now."

Lisa showed Brian the injury on her leg, it had 16 stitches and it was a little swollen.

"Whoa, does it hurt a lot?"

"Well duh!" Lisa rolled her eyes. "I hope I don't go to juvie though."

"You won't." Brian sighed. "You'll just be under police supervision."

"Does that include you?" Lisa looked at him. "Don't lie to me, please."

Brian frowned, he wasn't supposed to tell her. If he did he might get fired. "No, I'm not part of it."

Lisa looked at him for a few more moments. Blue eyes met brown for nearly a minute before Lisa nodded. "I believe you."

Brian smiled a little. "So, why were you mad at your parents?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Lisa growled.

"They're just worried about you."

"Yeah right."

"They're your parents, the only child they have. They want you to grow up and be a good-girl with a decent job and a rich boyfriend-"

"No way in hell that will happen!" Lisa said, her eyes wide. "I don't want a decent job, I don't want a rich boyfriend. I don't care about money."

"Is that why you bet money when you race?"

"Brian, I'm not racing anymore!" Lisa looked at the ground. "Since the accident I've realized how dangerous I was. I can't risk hurting other people, or myself again. It's too scary to think about."

Brian sighed. "You can't give up something you love."

"Yes I can."

Brian sat on her bed next to her and hugged her. "You'll be racing soon, I know you will."

"Why do you care so much, Brian?" Lisa asked. "You're a cop and I'm a criminal. Why are you protecting me?"

Brian froze, he didn't know what to say. "I don't know."

"You should," Lisa said, hugging him in return.

"You're like a younger sister to me," Brian sighed.

Lisa froze, she had absolutely no idea what she could say.

Brian broke the hug. "Sorry."

Lisa shook her head. "It's okay. After all...."

Brian looked up from watching an ant on the bedside table. "After all, what?"

"You're like a big brother to me," Lisa said with a grin and poked her tongue out at him.

Brian laughed and ruffled her hair, making her growl at him.

"I'd better leave you to rest," he said at last and got up to leave.

"Aw, but....."

Brian looked at her and smiled with a shake of his head. "You child."

"Hey!" she yelled. "Now you are SO lucky I can't kill you right now!"

Brian laughed. "See you later."

"Okay," Lisa mumbled. "Bye bye."

Brian left and closed the door, leaving Lisa alone and bored.

Lisa looked around the room and saw something on a desk. She got out of the bed and hopped over to it. It was near the door.

She picked up the piece of paper and looked at the photograph of her and Brian, and her car. Dominic had taken the photo when they were fixing the hydrolics. Lisa had grease all over her hands and there was grease on Brian's face as well, thanks to her.

"Brian left this behind," Lisa sighed. She looked at her car, it was gone now. Thanks to the Chinese people!

"You can't give up something you love," she heard the echo of Brian's voice in her head.

She didn't want to give up racing, but she was scared to get back into a car. She had to give up racing. She had no other choice.

She hopped back to her bed with the photo and lay down, looking at it. She was bored again, but she was also tired. She put the photo on the bedside table and went to sleep.

It took her five minutes to fall asleep, but her dream was terrible, she wanted out! She was reliving the moment of her accident. She looked at the truck coming at her, beeping for her to move out of the way, but she couldn't.

She closed her eyes and felt the pain again as the truck hit her, this time she felt like she would die.

She sat up with a small scream, her breaths were short and shallow, sweat dripped down her forehead.

She fell on her back again and looked at the ceiling, it was dark outside, but she could see the sun beginning to rise.

"It was just a dream," she told herself, but she was still shaken up. Her hands shook like hell and her whole body was cold with fear.

She took a few deep breaths, she hoped she'd be out of the hospital soon.

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon let's go!" Lisa said and dragged Brian away from the front counter of the hospital, she was finally well enough to get out and run around.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Brian sighed. "Why are you in such a rush?"

"Because I was bored as hell in there!" Lisa was basically jumping up and down as she dragged Brian out of the building.

"Okay, you want to go to Dom's house and see everyone?"

Lisa nodded. "Yep!"

Brian laughed and lead her over to the road. Over to his new ten-second orange race car.

"Uh, Brian?" Lisa said. "You're not making me get into the car are you?"

Brian looked at her. "Nothing will happen Lisa. You'll be okay."

Lisa took a step back. "It's a race car."

"It was the only car I could bring. Lisa I promise you, everything will be fine."

Lisa was unconvinced, but she trusted Brian. She took a step forward. "How can you be so sure?"

"Lisa, I won't crash okay. Now, get in so we can see everyone. They've been worried about you."

Lisa took a few more steps forward until she could see her reflection in the window. She looked at it and suddenly had the vision of the truck.

She spun around with a small scream and Brain ran over and held her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Lisa breathed quickly. "I don't want to get in the car."

Brian sighed. "I won't drive fast."

"It's not you," Lisa growled. "I just can't."

Brian was getting impatient. "We need to go sometime before next year you know."

Lisa rolled her eyes and Brian picked her up.

"No! Brian, put me down!" Lisa yelled at him. Brian didn't put her down, he carried her over to the car and put her in, closing the door. Leaving her looking pretty freaked.

He jumped in the driver's seat and made her put her seat belt on.

"Brian, I can't," Lisa said, her eye's wide with fear.

"Nothing will happen," Brian said. "I promise. Trust me, okay?"

Lisa's breathing was about to even out when Brian started the car, then her heart was beating a million miles an hour.

Brian started to drive off and he drove up the highway. For once, he was driving the normal speed limit.

They reached Dominic's house and Lisa jumped out of the car.

Brian got out. "Lisa-"

"Brian, I told you I couldn't!" Lisa yelled at him, her eyes filled with tears. "I keep having visions of the truck when it hit me! I even have nightmares about it! You forced me to get into the car when I was terrified!"

"Lisa I'm sorry okay," Brian said.

Dominic, Jessie and Micheal came out and saw Lisa nearly crying.

"What's going on?" Jessie asked.

"Lisa, are you okay?" Dominic said, walking over to her. "Brian, what did you do to her?"

"Nothing!" Brian said. "I just put her in the car and brought her here!"

"You know how scared I was of getting into a car!" Lisa cried. "I told you I couldn't get into the car and you forced me to!"

Dominic sighed and hugged Lisa. "It's okay. Nothing happened."

Brian sighed. He had to get Lisa to trust him again, otherwise he couldn't complete his work task. "Lisa, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you that much. I didn't know you were having visions and nightmares."

Lisa looked at him.

"Lisa, please. Believe me, I didn't mean to scare you so much."

Lisa shook her head. "I don't trust you anymore."

Brian's eyes widened and Dominic let Lisa go.

Brian started walking towards her. "Lisa, just calm down. It's over. Nothing bad happened."

Lisa looked at him with an angry face and she wiped away her tears before walking down the sidewalk, she didn't know where she was going. But it was far away from Brian.

"Lisa, wait!" Jessie called.

Lisa didn't even turn around, Brian had forced her to get into his car when she was absolutely terrified and he expected her just to forgive him in a heartbeat?!

Lisa felt hands grab her and turn her around. She came face-to-face with Brian.

"Brian just leave me alone," Lisa said and tried to walk away but Brian was holding her by the shoulders.

"Lisa, you have to get over it," Brian said. "Get over the accident, get over what happened before. Just get over it all."

"And it's that simple is it?" Lisa challenged. "I'm 15. I'm not 21 like you. I can't handle a lot of things that you can. I could have been killed that day. You expect me to just get over it?!" she was raising her voice and clenching her fists.

Brian growled. "Lisa...."

"Back off, Brian," Lisa said and pushed him over before walking away.

As Lisa walked away, she recognized the sound of a motorbike, but she ignored it.

"Brian!" Dominic yelled. Brian was sitting up, rubbing the back of his head. He saw two motorbikers coming down the road.

"Shit!" Brian said and called out to Lisa. "Lisa get back here quick!"

Lisa let out a little laugh and shook her head. She wasn't taking orders from Brian anymore.

That was her big mistake. The two motorbikers stopped right beside her. One of the guys grabbed her and they both rode off. Lisa was knocked out instantly with a blow to the head from a gun handle.

"Lisa!" Brian yelled and ran back to his car.

"Brian what are you doing?!" Dominic growled as Brian pulled out his shotgun and put bullets in it.

"I'm getting Lisa back," Brian said and put the gun in his car.

"Brian, don't," Micheal said. "She'll get away herself."

"She's just gotten out of hospital," Brian said. "She's not strong enough to take on those Chinese guys."

"Not to mention she nearly had a panic attack because of you," Dominic growled. "Leave her. She won't forgive you for trying to help her."

Brian clenched his fists and for some reason, punched the window of his car, smashing it to pieces. "I don't know what they'll do to her. But she needs help. You guys aren't going to, so I guess I have to."

Brian got into his car.

"Brian! Don't do it man!" Micheal said.

Brian looked at them before driving off.

"The idiot!" Dominic said. "Let's go."

"What?" Jessie said. "You mean we're going too."

"Brian's going to get himself killed if he goes in alone," Dominic said. "He needs someone to watch his back."

"But your car is at the garage because it needs repairs," Micheal pointed out.

"No worries, I'll take my father's old car."

"The nine-second monster?! But it scares the shit outta you!"

Dominic wasn't listening, he was already walking to his garage and getting out his father's car.

It's motor was above the hood and it was jet black, besides from the silver linings.

"Who's coming?" Dominic asked as a small joke to lighten the mood. It wasn't funny.

Dominic got into the monster and the others got into their cars before racing after Brian and the Chinese people.

Brian looked into his review mirror and saw Dominic in his dad's monster race car, and the others.

He slammed his hands on the steering wheel with frustration. He was a cop and they thought that he couldn't handle this himself.

He heard his walkie-talkie. It was Dominic.

"Hey man, you probably don't want it but we're going to help you get Lisa back," Dominic said.

Brian growled and picked up the walkie-talkie. "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

"Don't be like that, Brian!" Micheal's voice said. "Lisa is a friend to all of us. It's only fair that we get to help you rescue her."

"look, do what you want," Brian replied. "Let's just get her back."


	4. Chapter 4

Lisa opened her eyes and held her head. It throbbed as if she was hit by an engine. She looked around and saw five Chinese people standing over her.

"So you're finally awake," the leader said.

"What do you want?" Lisa said, standing up. Trying her best not to flinch from the guns pointed at her.

"We said you would be the payment that Dominic owed," the guy said. "We own you now."

"Bullshit you do!" Lisa snapped.

The girl walked over and grabbed Lisa by the hair.

"Ow!" Lisa complained.

The girl dragged Lisa over to a really awesome looking car, it was black with a few silver linings. It also had racing stickers and an awesome spoiler.

"What's this all about?" Lisa asked as the girl let her go and she rubbed the back of her hair from where her hair was pulled.

"We found this car near our temple driveway. There was no one in it so we took it," one of the guys said, coming to join them.

"So why are you telling me this?" Lisa said, she really didn't care. But she liked the car. Who ever owned it must have been really cool.

"We've heard that you can do up cars and make them fast racers," the guy said. "We want you to have a look at this one and see if you can make it faster and maybe make it look a little different."

Lisa sighed and went to the front of the car. She opened the hood and put the little stick in place to stop it from shutting on her. She had a look and saw everything a race car needed. Nitrous injections, turbo's, noss, hydrolics, everything.

"Well, can you make it faster?"

Lisa smiled. "Yeah, of course I can. This thing just needs a few more racing parts and she'll be a five-second racer."

"How long will it take for you to fix it?" the girl asked.

"A month at the least," Lisa said. She knew she would eventually get caught, but she was having fun.

"How can we trust you?" one of the other guys said. "You shot dead one of our friends."

"You were shooting at me!" Lisa growled. "But this will take time."  
"What if you run away?" the leader growled back.

"Why would I?" Lisa said. "You own me now. I obey all orders and stay loyal no matter what. I will never run away."

The leader walked over to her and crouched down to her level, putting a hand on her cheek. "We'll trust you to keep your word. But one step out of line...." He pointed to a corner of the garage that showed an RPG leaning against the wall.

"I understand," Lisa said. "But how did you manage to get a rocket launcher?"

"That's for us to know," the guy said and walked away. "You'll stay here overnight to start work on the car."

Lisa nodded and watched as they left and she heard them locking the doors.

_Idiots_, she thought. _I suppose they have never heard of the word 'window'_.

Lisa sighed and waited a while, putting the light on and having a look at the car's interiors.

"Nice night, don't you think?"

Lisa spun around and saw a girl sitting on top of a tool cupboard.

"Who are you?" Lisa asked.

"The owner of that car," she replied. "What are you locked in here for?"

"Long story," Lisa said. "Money shit."

"I'm Sara," the girl said and jumped down from the tool cupboard, walking over to Lisa.

"I'm Lisa. Why did you leave your car in these people's driveway?"

Sara looked at the ground. "Uh.... accident..."

Lisa nearly laughed but spotted something on Sara's belt. "Why do you have a gun?"

"I'm here for a reason," Sara replied. "I have to kill the Chinese group leader before the street race tomorrow night."

"And you leaving your car in their driveway is the best way to go?" Lisa joked. "How are you planning to kill this guy. By asking him to drop dead?"

"Yeah, why not?" Sara said sarcastically and they both laughed.

"I'll make a deal with you," Lisa said. "I'll help you kill every Chinese person in this group, if you help me get away without being caught. Seeing as you came in here unnoticed."

"Unnoticed... Yeah," Sara laughed quietly, rubbing her neck.

Lisa sighed. "You came in here when they came to get me didn't you? You climbed in through a window and it smashed and on your way down you knocked nearly everything over and you struggled to find a place to hide when they came back?"

"How did you know?!" Sara took a step back.

Lisa pointed to the roof where there was a smashed window, a tall cupboard that was supposed to be standing straight was leaned against the wall with paints and stuff on the ground nearly out of sight, and the tool cupboard had a space where the tools were moved to one side.

Sara stared at the 15 year old.

"Can you break in to some place without causing obvious destruction?"

Sara looked at the ground. "Umm... I don't know. I'm only good at drag racing."

"Drag racing?" Lisa echoed. "Have you ever had an accident?"

"Quite a few," Sara said. "Why are you so interested in drag racing?"

"I used to race."

"But you're so young. You don't even look like you have a license."

"I don't have a license," Lisa looked at her. "I'm 15. But, why do you still race after an accident?"

Sara smiled at Lisa, "You've had an accident, huh?"

Lisa nodded. "A month ago, I was hit by a truck and the car rolled and blew up. I've been too scared to get into a car since. But, Brian...."

"Sit down," Sara told Lisa and they both sat down on the ground.

"My first accident was last year. I was dragging against a friend of mine. She desperately wanted to win, she ran me off the track."

Lisa listened in amazement.

"My car was going really fast and my hand hit the noss button as I went to change gears and turn around," Sara continued. "The car flew across the open field beside the track and I tried to regain control but the car started drifting and it ran into a really big tree trunk. The front of the car was split in half, on each side of the trunk and I had banged my head on the wheel. Flames started coming up from the motor and I got out as quick as I could. The car blew up just as I was a safe distance away. I was so terrified that it would happen again, I told myself I couldn't race again."

"But you did," Lisa said. "How?"

"My friends missed me at the tracks, they dragged me to a street race and I watched everybody having fun. My friends had signed me up for a race and I wasn't allowed to back down. I got into the car and my whole body was shaking violently as I revved it up, preparing for the race. When we had to race, my car sped across the track with the other three, I felt the wind in my face and the thrill of racing again."

"So, you gave into fear and raced again."

"Yes, after that I had many more accidents. But I just got up and got back into my car and drove away."

"I wish I could get over my fears," Lisa murmured. "But it's not easy for me."

Sara was about to say something when the garage door was knocked down. Lisa looked up and saw a red car, an orange car and a black car, they were all race cars.

Lisa put her head back and leaned it against the car. "Just when I thought we'd be able to get away without waking them up."

Sara and Lisa stood up and Brian, Dominic, Jessie and Micheal got out of their cars.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lisa asked. Directing her question away from Brian.

"We thought you'd need help escaping," Jessie said, he had a gun in his hand. So did the others.

Lisa had an idea. "Okay guys, Sara and I need your help."

Lisa told them her plan and they agreed.

Lisa grabbed a gun from the garage and she came back, pointing it at the Chinese temple main window with water paintings on it.

"Lisa, bad idea!" Brian said. "That will only make them more mad-"

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing," Lisa growled and shot a bullet at the main, very expensive, glass window, smashing it to the ground.

In a few moments, the group of Chinese people came running out with guns.

Everybody took cover and it turned into a gun-fight.

"Lisa, I found a way that we can get a closer shot," Lisa heard Sara say and she followed her friend further into the garage and over to the garage door for people to walk through, it was open.

_They don't know how to lock things up properly do they?_ Lisa thought.

They looked out, they were much closer.

"I'm going to get a little closer for a better shot," Sara said and before Lisa could call her back, she had run for cover outside of the shed.

One of the guys noticed her and shot at her, missing quite a few times.

Sara started running back to Lisa, realizing it was a bad idea, but she got shot in the shoulder. She fell to the ground and cried out in pain. "I sprained my wrist!"

Lisa shook her head and saw the Chinese guy get ready for another shot but she held her gun up and shot a bullet through his neck, blood spraying the ground as he dropped dead.

Lisa ran over to Sara, who was very shocked.

"Bullet to the neck" Lisa smiled. "Instant kill. As easy as ordering pizza."

She helped her friend up and they went back inside.

Lisa heard the eery silence, no one was shooting.

Suddenly, Dominic and Brian threw the leader of the, now dead, group to the floor and held guns to his head.

"Please, I beg you!" he cried. "I won't do it again! I promise!"

Dominic and Brian lowered their guns, thinking whether or not to believe him. But Lisa saw the little smile.

She ran forward and shoved her friends out of the road before the Chinese guy could shoot them with the gun he hid behind his back and poked out from the side of his waist. The bullet flew right passed her face, leaving a small scratch with a trickle of blood rushing out. She held her gun to his head and pulled the trigger, killing him instantly.

"Thanks," Brian breathed.

Lisa froze as she heard the sound of sirens. Police sirens.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Dominic growled. "Let's get out of here quick!"

Lisa helped Sara to her car, but she was unable to hold the steering wheel, let alone drive.

Brian jumped in his car, the others did the same.

Lisa put Sara in the passenger seat and put her seat belt on. She went around to the driver's seat and froze. She couldn't!

She clenched her fists and tried to push away the visions of the accident. She closed her eyes, trying to shut it all out. She forced the visions away and snapped open her eyes just as the cops ran into the garage with guns held up

Lisa jumped in the driver's seat and put her seat belt on, taking a deep breath and starting it up. Scared as she was, she had no other choice.

Dominic and Micheal were the first to break out of the other side of the garage, leaving a great big hole. Brian looked at Lisa in the driver's seat, she looked back at him and nodded, then he drove after his friends.

Lisa revved up the car in neutral and faced the police, the wheels were turning, but the car wasn't moving and smoke came up from the wheels.

Lisa turned the steering wheel and the car turned around on the spot. She put the car into gear and it zoomed through the hole and after her friends with cop cars in pursuit.

She sped the car down the driveway and before they reached it she heard her walkie-talkie. Micheal was talking. "Let's split up. Make it complicated for the cops."

"Done!" Lisa laughed into it and everyone went different ways.

Lisa sped down streets and the rush of the wind blew her hair behind her. Lisa had forgotten her fear in order to be able to lose the cops.

"You say you can race?" Sara said. "This isn't racing."

"You think!" Lisa said. "I've been terrified of being in a car for so long and I'm finally driving again. But if you want racing speed, you'll get it."

Lisa slammed the accelerator pedal to the floor and the car sped up, leaving the cops trailing behind. Lisa was laughing as the cops disappeared. Eventually, she came to Sara's house.

"Are you going to be okay?" Lisa asked Sara after they put the car in the garage and Lisa needed to leave.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Sara said. "The bleeding in my shoulder stopped so I'll just treat it and I'll be better in no time."

Lisa nodded. "I have to go. Before the cops show up."

"Okay," Sara said, and when Lisa turned to leave she spoke. "Are you coming to the street race tomorrow night?"

Lisa stopped. "I don't think I'm ready to race again."

"But you got back in a car, that's the most important thing. You'll be racing again in no time at all."

Lisa nodded and walked away. She had two choices; go home to her parents, or find Brian and talk things over with him and stay with him again.

As she walked, she decided to find Brian. But she had no idea whether he'd be at home or still running from the cops.

She saw a cop car coming passed and she kept walking, she hoped it wouldn't turn around and recognize her.

The sirens came on and the car turned around.

"Shit!" Lisa growled and started running.

She ran down the street and turned into an alley, racing down it. Not bothering to look back because she knew the police car would fit.

Suddenly, Lisa tripped over a piece of metal and fell to the ground, grazing her elbow.

She jumped up and saw the cop car coming closer. She ran to the road and an orange car with racing stickers and no roof pulled up beside her. The passenger seat opened and Lisa saw her best mate.

"Just like the first day we met," Brian smiled. "You were running from the cops on foot then too. Get in."

Lisa shrugged and jumped in, putting her seatbelt on.

Brian slammed the accelerator pedal to the floor and the car raced away.

"Brian, I......" Lisa couldn't find the words to thank him, and then the words to apologize.

"Forget about it," Brian said. "I don't know why I came for you the first time, but I know why I came for you this time."

"And what would that reason be?" Lisa asked.

"You're like a little sister to me," Brian smiled. "I'm not just going to turn a blind eye when my little sister is getting chased by the cops now am I?"

Lisa looked at him. "Thank you, Brian. And... I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"You know what."

"Forget about it. I'm sorry for picking you up and forcing you to get in the car. I shouldn't have done that, knowing that you're scared."

"I'm not anymore," Lisa said. "That's why I'm here with you and not still on foot."

"So where am I taking you?" Brian said.

"Can I still stay with you?" Lisa said. "I don't want to go to my parents."

"Yeah sure."

"Brian?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Sara said there was a street race on tomorrow night. Can we go?"

"You racing?" Brian looked at her.

She nodded. "It's about time I put my fears aside. You must have been in accidents before, but you still drive like a maniac."

"Yeah, we can go."

Lisa smiled. "Brian?"

"What?"

Lisa looked at the road before looking back at him with a kids' expression. "Can I drive?"

Brian shook his head. "No way."

"Why not?! I still know how to drive!"

"I know you do," Brian looked at her. "But the cops are still chasing us. Tomorrow you can drive."

Lisa crossed her arms. "I want to drive now! Shit! Look out!"

Brian turned a corner at the fastest speed he could, but unexpectedly, there was a car pulling out of a driveway and he accidentally ran into it.

Lisa bumped her head and looked at Brian, his head was resting on the steering wheel, blood dripping from his forehead. "Brian? Are you alright?" she asked. No reply.

She took her seatbelt off and shook his shoulder. "Brian? Brian!"

She pulled him back, his eyes were shut and his body was limp.

Lisa heard sirens in the distance and she got out of the passenger seat. She opened the door on Brian's side, unbuckled his seatbelt and carried him, the best she could, to the passenger side and she put his seatbelt on. She was scared, she was sure Brian was only unconscious. But she wasn't positive.

"Is he okay?"

Lisa turned and saw the people from the car Brian hit.

"I don't think so," Lisa said and jumped in the driver's seat.

Just as the police turned the corner, Lisa hit the accelerator pedal and pushed it to the floor, speeding off.

She changed the gears and the car went a little faster. But the sirens were still pretty loud. She looked into the review mirror and saw three police cars right behind her.

She growled and sped through the streets, turning corners, trying to get away from the cops. She looked at the noss button, did she dare use it?

She looked at Brian, he would need to go to the hospital. But she couldn't take him yet, not with the cops after them.

"Lisa... Where are we?"

Lisa looked from the road back to Brian. "Still losing the police," she replied. "You hit your head pretty bad."

Brian sat up properly and Lisa was really relieved, he was alright. "I thought I said you couldn't drive."

"Well live with it," Lisa said. "You got knocked out and the cops were coming so I had to drive. And how in hell did you manage to hit that car?"

"I don't know, I wasn't expecting the car. Are you alright?"

"Are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Same."

Lisa checked the position of the police, they were still right behind her.

"Take the highway, you can lose them there," Brian suggested. "You can use noss there."

"I don't think I can use noss yet," Lisa said.

"But you want to race tomorrow. You can use it, trust me. It'll be alright."

Lisa nodded. "Okay, I'll do it. Then you're going to the hospital."

"Damn."

Lisa took a turnoff to the highway and sped up the road. Holding her finger over the noss button.

She dodged in and out of cars and trucks and tried to find a long space to start using noss. She came behind a truck and she drove beside it.

The police cars sped up and drove beside her, aiming guns at the wheels. "Pull over!" one cop growled.

"Catch me if you want me to pull over," Lisa smiled and poked her tongue out.

The police cars boxed her in on the road, one beside her, one behind her and one in front. The truck on her other side.

"We'll shoot your wheels!" the cop on her side said.

Lisa panicked, if they shot the wheels, both her and Brian were toast.

"Lisa, just think," Brian said. "You can get out of this."

Lisa looked around, on the other side of the truck was another driving lane, or at least what she was prepared to call it.

"We'll give you 10 seconds," the policeman growled.


	5. Chapter 5

"10."

Lisa looked at him.

"9."

She looked to the 'lane' beside the truck.

"8."

She looked at the truck, if she made a wrong move, they were dead.

"7."

She looked at Brian.

"6."

Brian looked at her.

"5."

Lisa nodded to him. "Do you trust me?"

"4."

Brian smiled. "You know I do."

"3."

"We might not make it through this," Lisa told him, nodding towards the truck.

"2."

Brian took a deep breath. "Do it."

"1."

Lisa turned the steering wheel and drove right under the truck where there was space for the car and onto the other 'lane'.

Lisa sped forward before the cops could close her in and when she was out she saw the open stretch of road.

The police cars came forward and Lisa took a great big breath and looked at the noss button.

"You can do it," Brian said.

Lisa smiled at him and nodded. She gave one last glance at the police cars and hit the noss button. Lisa and Brian were forced back in their seats and the car started climbing to 160km p/h, racing across the highway.

She dodged in and out of cars and the end of the highway was coming closer. She drove in front of a truck and saw the turn. She needed to take it.

Lisa hit the noss button, nothing happened.

Lisa's heart was racing now. She had to turn off at a high speed, the noss bottles were empty, and she had a truck right behind her!

The time of her accident flashed in her head, she struggled with changing the gears because the noss wouldn't work and there was a truck behind her that ran into her. The same thing might happen. And Brian was in the car with her!

Brian saw the fear in her eyes. "Lisa?"

Lisa glanced at him but snapped back to the road, in a few heartbeats she would need to turn.

Lisa put her hands on the gear stick and turned the wheel, changing the gear. The car stopped and smoke rose from the wheels.

Lisa felt her heart pounding against her chest and she struggled with the gears, her whole body shaking. She looked at the truck, it wasn't prepared to stop.

"Lisa, calm down," Brian said quickly.

Lisa tried to calm down but couldn't.

The truck was a heartbeat away.

The truck sped passed and the car moved forward as Brian took the gear stick and put it into gear and the car drove off. Lisa breathed a sigh of relief, they were okay. She slammed her foot on the acceleration pedal and the car sped away towards the hospital.

"I really thought the truck would hit us," Lisa said at last after a few minutes of silence.

"Well you got us out of it," Brian replied.

Lisa shook her head. "No. You got us out of it. You put it into gear, not me."

Brian smiled. "We're okay, that's all that matters."

Lisa looked at the blood dripping from Brian's forehead. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, forget about it," Brian said, looking away from her.

"No you're not," Lisa murmured "You don't have to act brave, and you don't have to treat me like a kid."

"You are a kid," Brian laughed. "You've still got four or five years until you're an adult. But yeah, I do feel a little dizzy."

"We're near the hospital now."

"I don't need to go to the hospital," Brian said. "The bleeding will stop soon and I'll be fine."

Lisa sighed. "You're really stubborn, you know that?"

Brian nodded and they both laughed. "You are to," he said.

Lisa looked at him. "I am not stubborn!"

"You're being stubborn now."

Lisa poked her tongue out at him but saw something going on on the walkway.

She pulled the car over and saw an old friend from school getting bashed by three other guys.

She got out of the car. "Lisa, what are you doing?" Brian said and got out as well.

"Hey," Lisa said to the three boys and they stopped and looked at her. The other boy held to the ground.

"Whatcha doing?" Lisa said and walked over to them.

"Lisa?" the boy said.

"Hello Jake," Lisa replied.

"We're just giving this kid something he'll never forget," one of the guys said.

"Really?" Lisa smiled. "Can I have a go?"

"What?!" Jake yelled.

"Lisa, what are you doing?" Brian growled, grabbing her arm.

Lisa took Brian's hand away and two of the boys held Jake down, the other guy stood by Lisa. Lisa looked down at Jake and shook her head, then she growled when the boy standing beside her put his hand on her hip. "Punch him in the face, it'll hurt him more."

"Okay," Lisa smiled, but spun and punched the guy in the face, sending him backwards into a brick mailbox.

Lisa walked over to the other boys and grabbed them by the shirts, picking them up and holding them in the air. They looked at her with confused faces.

She pulled them towards her and her face was two inches from theirs. "Don't you dare even _think_ about hurting one of my mates again. Got it?"

They nodded quickly and Lisa put one of them down, punching him in the stomach. She put the other guy down, tripped him over and kicked him in the face, then the stomach and went to help Jake up.

"You okay man?" Lisa asked him and watched the three boys limping away really fast.

"I think so," Jake replied. "I thought you were going to hit me. Where have you been all this time? I mean, I knew you went to juvie but I heard you got out. Why didn't you come back to school?"

"I've been..." Lisa wasn't sure what she could say.

"She's been busy," Brian said and came to stand beside her.

"Who are you?" Jake asked, looking him up and down. "You her boyfriend or something?"

"No, I'm not," Brian said. "I'm 21, why would I go out with a 15 year old?"

"It was just a question."

"Cool it guys!" Lisa growled, Jake wasn't being polite. "Jake, this is Brian. He's like an older brother to me so stop acting like a jerk. Brian, this is Jake. And don't intimidate him because you're older."

"Why aren't you with your parents?" Jake said to Lisa. "Why are you with this guy?"

Lisa glared at him. "It's none of your concern! Why can't you just thank me for even pulling over to help you and move off?"

"Thanks," Jake mumbled

"C'mon, Lisa. Let's go," Brian grabbed her arm and turned her towards the car so she wouldn't continue.

Lisa turned back to Jake. "Next time, you're on your own."

Lisa followed Brian to the car. "Can I drive?"

"If I let you drive you'll take me to the hospital," Brian said. "You're in the passenger seat."

Lisa mumbled something and jumped in. Brian got in and they left, leaving Jake alone in the dark.

Suddenly, Lisa heard Brian's cell go off and he answered it. "Yeah?"

She heard the voice on the other end but she couldn't make out the words, it sounded like Dominic.

"We'll be right over," Brian said and hung up.

"Was that Dom?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, everyone's having a party at his house."

"Awesome."

"No, not really," Brian muttered.

"What's the matter?"

"There's an old 'friend' there as well."

"Who?"

Brian didn't answer.

"Brian, who is it?"

"Vince."

"_Vince_?!?!?!?!"

"You know him?"

"Yeah.. a bit...." Lisa looked at her feet, realizing that Brian was looking at her with confusion.

"What's-"

"Nothing!" Lisa said. "Just forget it."

"No, I'm not going to forget it!" Brian said. "What did you mean by, 'yeah a bit'?"

"I said it's nothing!" Lisa growled, not even looking at Brian. "We just had a misunderstanding at one stage."

"What kind of misunderstanding?"

"Forget about it," Lisa sighed.

"Okay, but you know you can tell me anything, I'm here for you."

Lisa looked Brian in the eyes and lifted the bottom of her shirt to show a dent in her stomach. A bullet dent. Brian looked at it. "What happened there?"

"Vince happened," Lisa said quietly. "I ran into him last year in the first week I got out of juvie and.... You know, I don't really want to talk about it."

Brian nodded in understanding. "He thought you were really pretty, wanted to sleep with you, you refused and he shot you before taking off."

Lisa looked at him, nodded, and looked out into the night sky. Although she noticed Brian's hands tightening on the steering wheel. "Please don't give him any trouble. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. My parents don't even know."

"I won't, for you. But I have my own reasons for disliking the guy."

"What would those reasons be?" Lisa asked.

"Long story," Brian replied as they pulled into Dominic's driveway. "I'll tell you another time."

They got out of the car and walked into the house, a lot more people were there. More people than Lisa expected. They met up with Dominic, Micheal, Jessie and Mia. Lisa had not seen Vince yet.

"It's good to see that you two are okay," Mia said. "But, why have you got blood on your forehead, Brian?"

"We.. had an accident and I fell unconscious for a little while," Brian replied.

"I saw you in that other girls car," Dominic said to Lisa. "Did you run into Brian on foot?"

"Sort of..." Lisa said, looking away with an embarrassed expression.

"The cops recognized her, chased her down an alley and I showed up and helped her, again," Brian laughed, putting his hand on her shoulder and she faced them again.

Lisa shivered as she felt a different hand on her shoulder after Brian sat down next to Mia. She turned around and came face-to-face with Vince.

She jumped backwards and nearly ran into Dominic and Jessie but Dominic put his hands on her shoulders and supported her.

"Hey, Lisa," Vince smiled. "How have you been?"

Lisa didn't speak, her heart was pounding, her breathing became quick and shallow, and her body was shaking like hell.

"Whoa, Lisa are you okay?" Dominic asked, he was still holding her up.

"I'm fine!" Lisa said quickly, before Dominic could finish what he was saying.

Brian stood up right before Vince could move closer to Lisa and pushed him out of the way. "Leave her alone, Vince!" he growled.

"Why? What's she to you?" Vince growled back.

"Hey, cut it out the both of you!" Dominic said.

"Why is this buster here anyway?" Vince asked, talking about Brian.

"Because this 'buster' kept Lisa out of handcuffs," Dominic growled to him. "Again."

Vince looked at Brian. "Fond of her, eh?"

"She's a friend," Brian said to him.

"Oh really," Vince smiled. "Then you wouldn't care if I spoke with Lisa alone?"

Brian looked at Lisa and she shook her head. "No," he said to Vince. "Not if she doesn't want to."

Vince shrugged. "I'll get us some drinks."

Lisa watched as Vince walked away and she relaxed a little bit.

Brian pulled Lisa close to him and gave her a hug. "Don't worry about him."

Lisa hugged him back, but really tightly.

"What's going on?" Micheal asked.

"Nothing," Brian said. "Forget it."

"Thanks, Brian," Lisa whispered.

"You know I'll always help you out," Brian whispered back, hugging her a little tighter.

Vince came back and handed everybody a drink, even Lisa and Brian.

Lisa looked at her drink, a beer, and put it on the table. She didn't want it.

Brian found no fault with Vince's offering and drank his beer.

Lisa sat down in between Brian and Dominic and after ten minutes, Brian was acting strangely.

Lisa saw the front door open and recognized her friend Sara coming in. She got up to go greet her and ask why she was here but Brian grabbed her hand and pulled her back, making her fall on his lap.

"Brian, what are you doing?!" Lisa asked, her muscles tense.

"Did I ever tell you how hot you are?" Brian said, pulling her into a hug that she was actually trying to get out of.

"Okay, Brian, this is getting weird!" Lisa said, trying to push his arms away, but Brian, being a guy, was a lot stronger than her.

"Why is it getting weird?" Brian asked, a smile on his face.

"Just let me go," Lisa said, still trying to get free from his arms.

"Why?"

"Because I want to go see Sara. Now let... me.... GO!" Lisa growled and elbowed him in the nose.

Brian winced. "What the fuck was that for?!"

Lisa tried pushing his arms away again but she had no luck. Although she noticed blood coming from Brian's nose. "You deserved it!" Lisa growled. "And if you don't let me go I'll do it again!"

Lisa went to elbow him again but he half let her go and grabbed her arm. "I don't think so."

Lisa saw Sara spot them and come walking over with a smile. She stopped when Dominic stood up and faced her, looking her up and down.

"Yes?" Sara said.

"You're really hot," Dominic replied with a smile, looking her up and down and moved closer to her.

_What is going on here?!_ Lisa thought. _Micheal, Jessie and Vince are fine, but Dom and Brian are fully drunk after one drink!_

Sara stepped backwards but Vince stood up.

Lisa watched as Dominic moved his hands behind Sara to touch her ass but Sara raised a fist and punched him in the face, forcing him to take a few steps backwards.

Dominic rubbed his cheek and moved closer to Sara again. When Sara went to punch him another time, he grabbed her hand.

That was all Lisa saw, because Brian lifted her up and carried her away from everybody. But Lisa did see a smile on Vince's face as she was carried away.

_Why is he smiling?_ She thought. _Did he... Oh shit! He spiked Brian's drink!!!!! This is really not good..._

Brian carried Lisa to an empty room and put her down, holding her to against a wall.

"Okay, Brian. You're drunk, you can let me go now," Lisa said.

"And why would I do that?" Brian smiled.

"Because you're really freaking me out!"

"Relax," Brian said. "I ain't gonna hurt you."

"What happened to my big brother?" Lisa asked him. "What about me being a little sister to you?"

"Well how else could I get you to stay with me?"

"Brian you're not serious!"

Brian shrugged and leaned towards her, making her shake like hell.

She went to push him away but he grabbed her hands and continued leaning in.

Lisa was panicking, she was scared. He was drunk and getting really freaky, and she didn't have enough strength to push him away, being younger and a different gender.

His lips connected with hers and her whole body felt like it shut down completely. She moved her head back but so did his. She felt his body press hers against the wall, he had really bad breath that was for sure.

He moved back a little bit and looked at her, she couldn't believe it. He just kissed her because Vince spiked his drink. She was going to kill Vince one day.

"That wasn't freaky now was it?" Brian smiled.

"No, not at all," Lisa said sarcastically. "It was fucking terrifying! Now get the fucking hell away from me-"

Brian put his hand over her mouth to make her stop talking. "Someone might hear you."

"Someone might hear you!" Lisa mumbled and bit down on his hand.

He yelled out in pain and tried to pull his hand back, but Lisa's teeth sank in, she was glad she had sharp canine teeth.

Brian pulled Lisa towards him and threw her backwards, slamming her into the wall. Lisa cried out and fell to the floor, breathing hard and staring defiance at Brian.

Brian seemed to snap out of it and he looked down at Lisa with fear in his eyes. "Lisa, I-"

"Save it!" Lisa snarled and stood up, starting to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you!" she snapped. "Stay away from me!"

Brian went to catch up with her but she spun around and pushed him over right in front of their friends. "I said stay away from me, Brian!" she yelled.

"Lisa I didn't mean it-"

"Save your apologies!" Lisa turned and walked towards the front door, but saw a grin on Vince's face, but then he got smashed in the face by Sara's fist, sending him crashing into a table.

"Lisa!" Jessie called out before turning to Brian. "Dude, what did you do to piss her off?"

Brian didn't answer, he walked after Lisa.

Lisa walked out the door and started down the path.

"Lisa, wait a second will you!" Brian said and stood behind her.

She stopped, but didn't turn to face him.

"I didn't mean that," Brian said. "I didn't mean to say what I did. I didn't mean to do what I did. I'm so sorry. I swear to god that I didn't mean to kiss you!"

"But you still did it," she murmured in a very scary growl. "Even drunk, you still have some self-control."

"I'll never do it again, I promise," Brian said, taking a step forward.

"You won't get the chance to," Lisa growled and continued walking.

"What do you mean?"

"It means good-bye, Brian!"

Brian stood rigid. "Lisa! What? Why? I said I'd never do it again! Don't you trust me?!"

"Right now," Lisa said, turning to face him with eyes so full of sadness that Brian felt like he was stabbed in the chest. "I don't know _how_ I can trust you anymore."

Lisa turned back around and walked down the pathway. Lisa had no other choice but to go back to her parents, even though they would send her to juvie, which she didn't want.

_Maybe if I leave town,_ She thought.

Lisa had walked for quite a long time, she walked down a street and found herself near the garage. She looked around before running up the driveway and walking into the garage. She looked around and turned the lights on.

She saw Dominic's race car, it needed repairs. She looked around and found a really done up car that looked awesome. It was a dark blue with racing stickers that looked like a wolf. The back had a racing spoiler and the rims were silver that looked like a star with many points with more points behind it.

She had a look at the interiors and found the keys in the ignition.

She wondered whether or not to take it to get out of town. But she had no money, and that race was on the next night. She walked to the hood of the car and lifted it up, putting the little stick up so it wouldn't shut on her. She checked it and it had everything a race car needed; nitrous injections, turbo, hydrolics, plenty of fuel, and enough noss to blow the whole car up.

Lisa smiled and opened the big garage door before jumping in the driver's seat and starting the car. It roared to life and Lisa revved it up before putting it into gear and taking off. She'd stop somewhere just out of town and come back the next day.

She sighed as she heard her phone going off. She picked it up and answered it. "What do you want, Dom?"

"Lisa, where the hell are you?!" Dominic growled. "You know the cops could catch you!"

"I'm leaving, Dom," Lisa said to him.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm getting out of here!" Lisa growled. "I'm leaving town."

"What!?" Dominic yelled. "Wait, are you driving?"

"Well duh, it's not like I'd take a taxi and ask them to take me straight to the police station!"

"What car are you driving?"

"A car I stole," Lisa said, but then she heard a woman's monotone voice.

It said. "Cell phone tracing complete."

"Shit!" Lisa growled. "You're trying to look for me?!"

"We're worried that you'll hurt yourself," Dominic said. "We don't know what Brian did to you but we're all worried."

"Well good luck finding me without my cell," Lisa smiled. "'Coz it's going out the window."

"Lisa, you're going to do something crazy and get seriously hurt!" Dominic growled and put the phone on loudspeaker.

"I... don't.... care," Lisa growled.

"Lisa don't be stupid-"

"Shut the fuck up, Vince!" Lisa snarled, her voice thick with venom. "This is all your fault so don't act worried about me you fucking loser!"

"Lisa-"

"You shut up to, Brian!" Lisa snapped. "But don't worry about me. Go to the race tomorrow night. I'll be there to meet you guys."

"But you better not throw your phone out the window," Dominic said.

"Uh oh! The phone's slipping out of my hand," Lisa said and threw it out the window before continuing to drive out of town. "Whoops."


	6. Chapter 6

Dominic pulled the phone away from his ear as he heard a loud smashing noise, as if the phone was run over. "Damn it!" he growled.

"What exactly did you do to her, Brian?" Vince asked, a small smile on his face.

"Forget about it!" Brian growled and started walking to the front door.

Dominic stood up and grabbed his arm. "Brian! What did you do to her?"

"Look," Brian said. "I got a little drunk and lost most of my self-control. I didn't mean anything."

"So what did you do?" Micheal asked.

"I....." Brian didn't want to sum up the words.

Suddenly, he was turned around, grabbed by the shirt, held in the air and pushed against a wall by Dominic. "If you've hurt her, I'll snap your neck!" Dominic growled.

"I had no control!" Brian breathed, trying to get free. "I didn't mean it!"

Dominic lifted a fist. "And how could you lose your self-control after one beer?"

"Someone spiked it!" Brian said. "I swear I didn't mean anything that I did!"

"And what _did_ you do to her?" Micheal asked.

Brian gulped, they'd smash him if he told them. What could he say?

"Brian, what did you do to her?" Dominic growled, bringing his face an inch from Brian's.

Brian knew how protective everyone was of Lisa, he felt a sweat drop coming down from his forehead.

"If you don't tell us, we're going to assume the worst," Jessie said. "You didn't try to sleep with her did you?"

"No, of course not!" Brian replied, disgusted. "She's 15 for fuck sake!"

"Then why is she so pissed off that she had to steal a car and leave town?" Dominic challenged. "Because you must have done something really bad to get her to do that."

"I carried her to an empty room," Brian started and felt Dominic's hand tightening. "I pushed her against a wall and I...."

"You what, Brian?" Dominic said in a scary voice. "You what?"

"I kissed her-"

Brian was pulled forward and slammed into the wall, he gritted his teeth and tried not to yell out.

"Keep going," Dominic murmured.

"Then I covered her mouth with my hand to stop her from shouting and she bit me. She didn't let go so I threw her against the wall-"

Brian felt Dominic's hand move from his shirt, to his neck in a crushing grip. He couldn't breathe now.

"That's when I came to and deeply regretted what I did!" Brian choked out. "I tried apologizing but she wouldn't listen."

"I wonder why," Vince smiled in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up, Vince!" Brian growled. "I know what you did to Lisa. And it was far worse."

The grip on Brian's neck loosened as the attention was turned to Vince.

"And what did _you_ do to Lisa?" Jessie asked.

"Nothing!" Vince growled. "That loser is making it up!"

"Oh really?" Brian smiled. "Then why did Lisa get scared when I mentioned you were here earlier? And why did she show me a bullet dent in her stomach which she said was from you?"

Vince shifted a little. "That's bullshit!"

"You know it's true," Brian said. "Last year, you met up with her and tried to sleep with her. She refused and so you shot her before taking off."

Dominic fully let go of Brian's neck and walked over to Vince. Even Jessie, Micheal, Sara and Mia looked as mad as Dominic.

They towered over Vince and he looked quite nervous.

"Is that true, Vince?" Dominic asked calmly, which sent shivers down Vince's spine.

Brian was trying to stop himself from laughing, but he did when Dominic growled. "Don't think you're off the hook."

Vince looked at the ground and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, that sounds about right-"

Vince was punched in the face and went flying against the wall behind him, putting a great big dent in it.

"I'm going to kill you," Dominic growled. "Both of you."

"Instead of killing them, Dom," Sara growled, casting a regretful glance at Vince. She hated him. "We should be out trying to find Lisa before she gets hurt or does something stupid!"

Dominic sighed but nodded. "You're right."

"Wait a second," Micheal said. "If she's racing tomorrow, she needs money. She's got nothing. How would she-"

"She's gonna rob some place," Jessie said. "We have to stop her."

"She said she would be just out of town until tomorrow," Sara added. "There's only one way out of this town and that's by the highway."

"She's gonna hit the hardware store," Brian said. "We gotta go."

Dominic glared at him, then he nodded. "Let's move.

Lisa sighed. When her friends found out she stole one of their cars they would get pissed at her. It was only then that she realized she needed money to enter the race the next night, or throw in the pink slip for the car. She had neither.

She drove passed a shopping center and stopped in the carpark, it was open still.

She got out of her car and walked to the front doors and went in. It was a hardware store, selling outdoor tools and furniture.

Lisa walked around, she needed to find a person to target so she could rob the place when it closed down. She found one guy, he looked new to the place, but he had a card to open the tills. She walked over to him and stopped. "Hi, umm, I need help with something," she said with a smile.

He looked at her. "Help with what?"

"I'm trying to find something but I'm not sure where to find it," Lisa sighed.

"What are you trying to find?"

"40cm wrench."

"Uh, we don't have any on the shelves at the moment," the guy said. "You can come around the back, we have more. But there's different styles of 40cm wrenches."

Lisa nodded and followed the boy around to the back of the shopping center. She looked around, it was only her and the guy, no one else, considering the store was close to closing.

"They're just round here," the guy said and showed Lisa a row of wrenches.

Lisa picked one up and lifted it up and down onto her hand.

"There's a whole range of 40cm wrenches," the guy said and was about to explain but Lisa cut in.

"This one will do fine," she said, smiling and lifted the wrench.

Before the guy knew what hit him, Lisa smacked him in the head with the 40cm wrench and knocked him out. She found some rope and duck tape and tied him up, placing duck tape over his mouth and took the card key to the tills and hid it under her shirt.

She walked out of the room and hid underneath a big couch, ready to wait until the store closed. She had to keep telling herself she had no other choice. She needed the money to race. She would never have done this without being in a desperate situation like the one she was in.

In time, everyone in the store left and the workers locked up.

Lisa waited a few more minutes before crawling out from under the couch and making her way to the tills. One by one, she opened the tills and took the money, every time struck her. She hated doing it, but she had to. She had opened every till and taken every money note, leaving the coins. They would be no use to her.

She put the money in a roll and put it in her pocket and headed for the front doors.

She looked at the glass door and stared at her reflection. "You're a criminal," she said to herself. "You're a street racer. You shouldn't have done this. You're going to end up back in juvie for a year or two."

She looked at her face in the reflection. "I'm a criminal."

She raised a fist, preparing to race to her car and take off. She threw her fist at the glass door and it smashed to the ground. Instantly, the alarm came on really loud and Lisa raced out and got to her car. She opened the door but nearly yelled out of frustration as she saw five race cars coming down the street, coming her way.

She jumped in the car and put the key in the ignition, turning it on and revving it up.

When smoke was coming out from the tires, she put the car into gear and sped down the street, now having to lose Dominic and his friends.

Lisa growled as she heard her walkie-talkie turn on. "Lisa, are you crazy?!" Dominic growled. "You stole _that_ car?! That's not a safe car!"

"Shut up!" Lisa growled into the walkie-talkie.

"Lisa, that car has enough noss to blow itself up when you use it!" Micheal said. "It's dangerous!"

"Why did you guys come out here?" Lisa asked, dodging a few cars.

"You robbed that store didn't you?" Dominic asked, ignoring her question.

"I needed the money."

"Lisa!" Dominic growled. "You're going to go to juvie at the rate you're running!"

"See if I care!" Lisa practically yelled into the walkie-talkie. "I'm sick of you all trying to protect me and keep me completely safe from everything! Why can't you just leave me the fucking hell ALONE!?!?!?!"

"Lisa, you don't know what you're doing!" Jessie said.

"And you do!?" Lisa spat back. "You _don't_ know!"

"Lisa, we understand what you're going through-"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND A FUCKING THING!" Lisa screamed into the walkie-talkie. She had lost it, and nearly lost control of the steering wheel, coming close to hitting a car head on. "HOW _CAN_ YOU UNDERSTAND WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH MY WHOLE LIFE! YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND! SO JUST BACK OFF AND LEAVE ME **ALONE**!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Lisa threw her walkie-talkie to the floor of the passenger side and sped up, slamming her foot on the acceleration pedal, going 140km p/h.

"Lisa, Brian told us what he did to you," Dominic said calmly. "But just stop the car and we can talk this through."

Lisa shook her head and just kept driving, tears forming in her eyes.

"Lisa, please!" Mia said. "Stop the car. We can sort it all out!"

Lisa turned a corner and drove down it, she hated it. She hated everything at that moment.

"Lisa, stop before you do something stupid!" Brian growled.

Lisa wanted to spit a reply to him, but they would realize she was crying.

"Lisa, please," Dominic said. "We don't want you to get hurt."

Lisa tightened one hand on the steering wheel and picked up the walkie-talkie. "I'm sorry guys," she said, her voice practically choking out the words as she cried. "I have to do this. I want to get away from everything at the moment. Please just leave me alone."

She put the walkie-talkie down and kept driving, her vision all fuzzy because of her tears piling up. She ran one hand through her hair, pulling it back out of her face and she just wanted to run straight into a tree, or an electricity post. She just wanted to end it all, there and then.

"Okay, Lisa," Dominic said. "But please be careful. We hope you know what you're doing."

Lisa looked into the review mirror and saw the five cars slow down and turn around_. _She sighed and continued driving. It was going to be a long night.

"I hope she's okay," Sara sighed.

"Well she didn't sound okay, did she?!" Dominic growled.

"You don't have to snap at us," Micheal said.

"Well is it wasn't for these two" -- Dominic pointed to Brian and Vince -- "She would still be here and not out there committing crimes and driving a car that could blow up at any time!"

"Well I'm sorry that my drink got spiked!" Brian growled.

"And there's really no point dragging me into the problem," Vince said. "What I did was last year-"

"But you still did it!" Dominic spat, grabbing Vince by the shirt. "If Lisa gets hurt, it'll get put on the both of you!"

"Would she really do something stupid?" Mia asked.

"Well by the way she sounded," Micheal sighed. "She might be thinking of it."

"Let's just hope she turns up at the races tomorrow," Brian sighed.

"Let's hope she doesn't do anything stupid," Dominic added with a growl. "You can never tell with her."

Lisa looked at the sky, it was starting to grow dark, soon she would have to be at the races. Throughout the whole day, she had not been caught by one cop. She was relieved

When the sky darkened a little more, Lisa got into her car and started to drive towards her hometown. She hoped that when she raced and hit the noss, the car wouldn't blow up.

She took her time, driving by the speed limit. She didn't want to run into Dominic and the other's until she signed up to race.

In time, the sky was really dark and she had to hurry or she wouldn't get the chance to race, so she sped up and took a deep breath.

She got to the race and stopped, looking around and found no sign of her friends. She jumped as someone stopped at her car, it was her old friend Mandy. "Hey, Lisa! Where have you been? I haven't seen you since that race you won."

"I've been.... busy," Lisa said. "Is there room for me to race?"

"Yeah, there' one more spot, better take it," Mandy said and Lisa drove off, stopping next to a white race car with blue racing stickers. There was two other cars there as well, a red one and a yellow one. Both with different racing stickers. The red and yellow car were on the other side of her.

Lisa shivered, it had been ages since she had raced. But she had to win, she had to.

"You think you're going to beat us?" the guy in the car next to her said. "You don't even look old enough to race."

"Think what you want!" Lisa growled and revved up the car.

"Lisa!"

Lisa turned her head to see Dominic and the others next to the car.

"Lisa, don't race in this car!" Dominic growled. "It's not safe!"

"Why isn't it safe?" she asked, showing no intention of turning the car off.

"Because noss isn't fully connected up!" Micheal said. "If you hit the noss button, the car will either stop or..."

Dominic took a deep breath. "Lisa, get out of the car, now."

"You're not my father!" Lisa spat and revved it up more.

"Lisa, you're not thinking straight!" Jessie said. "You shouldn't race!"

"I'm fine," Lisa murmured.

"Lisa, we know what Brian did to you!" Dominic said, holding in a growl. "And we also know what Vince did to you-"

"Brian told you then, I suppose," Lisa spat, her hands tightening on the steering wheel. "He said he wouldn't. I should have known not to trust him!"

"Lisa, what else was I gonna do?" Brian said.

"Back off, Brian!" Lisa snarled, slamming her foot on the accelerator and sending smoke up from the wheels, making Dominic and the others back off.

"Lisa, just think for a moment," Dominic said. "Just think it through. You-"

"I'm done with thinking it through!" Lisa murmured, her voice tight with distress. "You don't know how scared I was yesterday. Brian was like an older brother to me, and he did what he did. And seeing Vince again isn't a pleasure either. If I win this race I can get out of here."

"Racers get ready!" a woman said, standing in between the road.

"Lisa, don't do this," Dominic said. "This doesn't feel right. It's dangerous."

Lisa ignored him.

"Lisa, forget what Brian and Vince did!" Sara said. "Just think straight!"

Lisa growled.

Brian stood next to the car. "Lisa, I'm really sorry."

"I know you are," Lisa growled. "But you betrayed my trust."

"I had to tell them about Vince-"

"Just shut up, Brian!" Lisa snapped.

"Go!" the woman yelled and the four race cars sped forward, Lisa amongst them. Brian and the others were stressing out, worried about what would happen.

Lisa changed gears again and again, placing her finger over the noss button, unsure of whether or not to use it. But she had to win.

The three race cars were ahead of her, and she was climbing to 140km p/h. Not fast enough. She shook her head, she wasn't concentrating because she was pissed off at Brian.

Maybe her friends were right, maybe she should just forget it. In seconds she had made up her mind, she would do her best to forget it. She would apologize to all of her friends. But first, she had to win the race.

She looked at the noss button and she felt a sweat drop coming down her face, she was scared to use it. She didn't want to use it. She wouldn't use it.

Lisa wasn't going to finish the race, she was going to stop and turn back, return the money to the hardware store and apologize to all of her friends.

She smiled and slammed her foot on the brakes, preparing to turn around, but her finger was still over the noss button.

Brian watched as Lisa put on the brakes in the middle of the drag race and her car started turning around. But his heart pounded against his chest as the blue race car went up in blueish orange flames and exploded, throwing the parts of the car everywhere. The four tires went different ways and the rims came off, blue flames were still burning the road and people started yelling and screaming.

"Oh fucking shit, Lisa!" Brian and Dominic yelled and they bolted down the road with their friends behind them.

They reached the car and the flames were starting to go down.

"Lisa! Lisa!" Dominic yelled.

Brian lifted up the roof, trying not to let go of it until he had moved it away even though it was burning.

Dominic and Brian fell to their knees when they saw Lisa lying there, with her eyes closed and her body terrifyingly still. "Lisa!" Brian said.

Blood was all around her, she had a giant graze on her leg and a cut on her arm, both spilling out blood. But the injuries that scared Brian the most were the cuts on her cheek, neck and stomach. She had a deep cut on her left cheek, a burn on her neck and her stomach had a giant cut with a bit of glass till embedded in it.

Brian was frozen with fear. Lisa didn't move an inch, and everyone was close to tears. Including Dominic and Brian.

Brian punched the ground. "How could we let her drive that car?" he growled, it sounded as if he was putting the blame on himself. "How could I have done that to my little sister?" Tears were falling from his eyes and he punched the ground over and over again.

"She didn't make it," Sara sighed, her voice nearly drowned by her shock and fear.

"Why didn't she listen to us?" Micheal said quietly.

"Even I didn't want this to happen to her," Vince said.

"Maybe if we had of gotten to her sooner," Jessie sighed, his voice choked.

"We should have stopped her!" Dominic growled to himself, his voice tight with grief, tears threatening to form and overwhelm him.

"We shouldn't have built that car!" Brian said, lifting her and hugging her. "We shouldn't have let her leave the house last night."


	7. Chapter 7

"Well.... that's not quite what I had in mind."

Brian's eyes widened and he felt like he had been stabbed in the chest by a million knives and they just got removed. He lowered Lisa's body and looked into her clear, bright eyes.

"Lisa! You're okay!?" Dominic exclaimed.

"What do you think, Einstein?" Lisa smiled at him. "I don't think I want to do that again."

"Let's hope you don't," Brian said quietly and hugged her. Then he spoke so quietly that only she could hear. "I am so glad you're okay."

"I feel a little dizzy though," Lisa said back.

"Well that's to be expected," Micheal breathed. "You're still losing a lot of blood."

Lisa looked around and saw a whole lot of people watching, not daring to get close to the, still burning, car. "What happened? All I remember is stopping to come back and set things right again."

"Well your car stopped," Brian said. "But you must have hit the noss and the whole car blew up."

Lisa tried to laugh, but it turned into a rusty cough.

"Come on," Brian said and lifted her in his arms. "Let's get you to the hospital."

Lisa sighed but didn't complain. She was tired. "Guys?"

They all looked at her.

"I'm really sorry," she said. "For all the trouble I've caused."

"Don't worry about it," Dominic said. "We'll see you later."

Brian carried Lisa down the road and she looked at him. "Have you been crying?"

Brian hesitated. "Yeah, we thought we lost you. And you're a little sister to me."

"And you're a big brother to me," Lisa said and leaned her head against his chest, closing her eyes. "Thank you so much, Brian."

Brian smiled. "I'm really sorry about everything I did to you last night," he said. "I didn't-"

Lisa put a hand over his mouth and opened her eyes, looking at him without lifting her head. "Forget about it. It's over now."

She took her hand away and closed her eyes again. Eventually, she fell asleep.

Lisa blinked open her eyes and saw a room full of her friends and cops. She sat up at once but winced in pain and held her stomach. "What are the cops doing here?" she asked.

"They know you robbed that store," Dominic replied.

"Damn it."

One officer looked at Brian before walking over to the bed Lisa was lying on. "Why did you rob that store?"

"Because I needed the money," Lisa replied, glaring at the cop. "Now go away and leave me alone."

The cop shook his head. "You're not getting out of this one. You're going to juvie when you recover."

Lisa glared at the cop. "I'll die before I go back to juvie!"

"You're going whether you like it or not." The officer stared at her while she was giving him the death glare.

Lisa stared at him for a few seconds more before spitting in his face.

The cop drew back and grabbed her by the shirt, looking ready to hit her. But Brian stepped forward and grabbed him in a threatening way. "Don't you dare hurt her!"

The cop let Lisa go and went to go wash his face.

Lisa smiled and watched him leave. "Bye!" she called after him.

"Lisa, why are you always stirring up trouble?" Brian asked her. "You have to go to juvie this time."

"But I don't want to go back to juvie!" Lisa said with a sad face.

Dominic looked at the two of them and then turned around, herding everybody out so they could talk alone.

"Lisa, I know you don't want to go back there," Brian said. "But because of the crimes you committed, you have to. No more running."

Lisa looked at him and hugged him tightly. "I can't go back. I won't last long in there."

"What are you talking about?"

"There's something I haven't told you guys. There's some kids there, they got put in there for shooting people dead on the streets. They're professional murderers. They swore that if I went back, they would kill me because I stirred up trouble with them. I can't go back there."

Brian stared at her. "And why did you stir up trouble?"

"Umm, I forgot why," Lisa said, still hugging him. "But I don't want to go back there. Please Brian, I can't go back."

"I'll try talking to the police," Brian said. "But they probably will still send you to juvie."

Lisa started shaking at the thought of meeting with her juvie 'friends' and getting into a life and death fight.

Brian hugged her. "I'll do what I can to keep you out of juvie. I promise."

"Thank you, Brian."

There was a knock at the door and a police officer came in. "Brian O'Conner. We need to talk to you."

Brian and Lisa broke their hug and Lisa watched her big brother leave the room.

Lisa's other friends came in, not including Dominic, and Vince didn't come either. She wondered why.

Vince was thrown against a dumpster and held by the shirt.

Dominic was glaring at him. "I said I was going to kill you for what you did to Lisa."

"Dude, this was last year! I didn't even know you were friends with her!" Vince said, trying to block Dominic's flying fist.

"Last year or not, she was still a young girl!" Dominic growled. "And the fact she was _14_ last year!"

"Dominic just chill out brother!" Vince said. "I didn't mean nothing by it. I was drunk!"

"That's no excuse," Dominic said, punching Vince in the face over and over again until blood ran down from his mouth.

"You're letting Brian off the hook!"

"Brian is a brother to Lisa and she forgave him," Dominic said. "I'm not bringing it up again and cause more pain to her."

Vince kicked Dominic in the leg and had enough time to draw his gun. He pointed it at Dominic and he froze.

Vince shook his head with a smile. "You've really changed, Dom. You're not the guy you used to be."

"People change, Vince. _You're_ not the same guy you used to be."

"I'm different now, I know." Vince smiled even more. "But just because we know one another doesn't mean I won't shoot you."

"Try it!"

Vince turned his head and saw a gun pointed right to his face, he froze solid.

"Put your gun down."

Vince did as he was told and he was punched square in the face, knocking his head against the dumpster.

Sara looked down at him with a smile. "Don't try and hurt my friends or I'll kill you before Dom gets the chance to."

Dominic looked at her. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with the others."

"I got worried about you," Sara replied and kicked Vince in the stomach a few times.

Dominic grabbed Sara and tried to stop her from literally killing Vince. "Okay, I think you've had enough fun now."

Sara sighed. "But it was really fun!" she said in a kid-like voice.

"Let's leave him here and go see Lisa," Dominic said and didn't let her go until she relaxed her muscles.

He turned her around and let her go.

"Just one more hit!" Sara said and turned and kicked Vince in the face. There was a loud crack and Sara felt Dominic's hands on her arms. "That's enough."

"Damn you bitch!" Vince growled. "You broke my nose!"

"Fuck you dickhead!" Sara snarled at him. "You're lucky as hell that Dom ain't letting me hurt you anymore!"

Even as she was talking, she was trying to get free of Dominic's grip. But she had no luck.

Dominic sighed and picked her up before carrying her out of the alley. Sara was kicking her legs around and throwing her arms everywhere, yelling at Dominic to put her down. When he shook his head she 'accidentally' hit him in the face.

He gave a growl and threw her over his shoulder. "Just settle down!"

"But I want to kill Vince!" Sara yelled, hitting Dominic in the back and trying to kick him in the face.

"Cut it out before I knock you out and drag you to Lisa's room," Dominic said, though Sara knew he wouldn't do it.

"You wouldn't!" She smiled. "You don't have the guts!"

"Oh really?" he said.

"Yep."

"Okay, you know me to well."

"Of course. You don't have the balls to knock me out anyway."

Dominic shrugged the shoulder she was over and she complained.

"Dom?"

"What is it?"

"PUT ME DOWN!" she yelled into his ear in a kid-like voice.

Dominic flinched because her voice was so high-pitched but he got kicked in the face by Sara's foot.

"Oops! Sorry! Didn't mean to do that!"

"I'm sure you didn't."

"Brian you do understand that Lisa has to, and will, go to juvie."

"But _you_ don't understand!" Brian growled. "She could get killed if she has to go back."

"Why is that not a surprise," the head of police rolled his eyes.

"There are kids in there that want to kill her!" Brian said. "I thought cops were supposed to help people, not get kids like Lisa _killed_!"

"Lisa can handle herself!" the head of police growled. "She can live through explosions I'm sure she can survive two years in juvie."

"Two _years_?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Brian exclaimed. "Is this your way of saying you don't care if she gets killed!? You're practically sentencing her to death!"

"Brian you have to understand," the officer said. "She has to go to juvie because she committed so many crimes. What happens in juvie isn't our problem. Besides, what are the kids going to kill her with? A toilet seat?"

"They probably would at least try."

"Brian if you can't see past Lisa then you won't be able to be a cop anymore-"

"I don't care about being a cop anymore!" Brian stood up and faced the head of police. "I care about Lisa! She's going to get hurt in there and this will all rest on you! You know that!"

"Calm down Brian!"

"No I will not 'calm down'! You have no idea what she's been through! If you knew anything about what she's been through then you would probably know _why_ she committed crimes. You would know _why_ she ran away from home. You would know _why_ she's in hospital right this very minute!!!!!!!!!"

"Brian, we're going to have no choice but to fire you."

"See if I care!" Brian turned around and started walking away. "I don't want to be a cop anymore! I only want Lisa to be safe."

Brian walked out of the room and left the police station after returning his badges. He went to his car and drove off towards the hospital to go visit Lisa again.

Lisa nearly laughed as she saw Dominic coming in the room with Sara over his shoulder, kicking her legs and punching him in the back. But he didn't seem to feel it. Either he was ignoring it or he went numb after a while.

Dominic placed Sara in a seat next to Lisa's bed and he went to get everybody some drinks. Before he walked out the door he looked at Jessie and Micheal. "Make sure this one doesn't get out of this room," he said, pointing to Sara, who was sitting there with her arms crossed, glaring at him.

Jessie and Micheal nodded and Dominic left.

In a few minutes, the door swung open and Lisa was happy to see Brian walking in. "What's wrong?" she asked, noticing he was just a little bit fumy.

"Nothing, forget about it," Brian said, trying his hardest to relax.

"Brian, I ain't gonna forget about it," Lisa said softly. "What happened at the station?"

"They're sending you to juvie," Brian said and sat down next to her bed. "I tried convincing the head of police but he says you have to go to juvie."

"For how long?" Lisa asked.

Brian was silent.

"Brian, how long?"

Brian mumbled the words and Lisa didn't catch it.

"Brian!" she said.

"Two years," he replied.

Lisa's whole body froze and felt like it completely shut down. "Two years?!?! I'm going to get killed in less than a week but I'm stuck in there for two fucking years!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????????"

"Lisa, I'm sorry," Brian said.

Lisa saw the door open and Sara trying to sneak out, Jessie and Micheal didn't notice.

"I thought I told you two to watch her!" Dominic said and pushed Sara back into the room, forcing her to sit back down.

"Meanie! I saved your life! You owe me!" Sara growled. "And to owe me, you need to let me kill Vince!"

"Not gonna happen!" Dominic said sternly.

"Your a bully," Sara murmured to herself and Dominic put his hand on her chin, lifting her head to make her look at him.

"Am I now?" he said.

"Yes," Sara said. "Don't look at me like that. You don't got the balls to hurt me."

Dominic sighed and sat down with Brian.

"Dom, sorry we were talking with Lisa and-"

"Shut up," Dominic said. "I ask you to do a simple task and I had to do your job. If Sara gets out there she's going to kill Vince."

"Why?" Lisa asked.

Dominic was silent, he didn't want to bring up the subject around Lisa.

Sara opened her mouth to speak but when Dominic shot a glance at her she shut it.

"Guys, tell me why she wants to kill Vince," Lisa complained, crossing her arms. "No one wants to tell me anything at the moment. It's either I did something wrong or you're all just being meanies."

Sara looked at Dominic, silently asking him if she could tell Lisa. He shook his head.

Sara shrugged, Dominic was on the other side of the room. "I want to kill Vince because of what he did-"

Dominic glared at her, but that wasn't what shut her up, it was the look she received from Brian. He was glaring at her as if to say. "Dominic might not have the balls to hurt you but if you bring up the subject again you're gone."

Sara flinched and looked away from him, she wasn't going to say anything now. "Can I go get some water, Dom?"

Dominic shrugged. "I'm not stopping you, but Jessie and Micheal go with you."

Sara's eyes flashed with annoyance but she nodded and left the room, the two boys following her.

"Why won't you guys let Sara tell me why she wanted to kill Vince?" Lisa asked Dominic and Brian, who were the only people left in the room.

"Don't worry about it," Dominic sighed.

Lisa looked at Brian, he still looked a little out of it. "Brian?" she said in a quiet voice. "What else happened at the station?"

"I got fired," Brian murmured.

Lisa's muscles tightened. "You got fired because of me, didn't you?"

Brian shook his head. "No. It's not your fault."

Lisa looked at her feet as she moved them back and forth with boredom. _Yeah right you lousy liar_! She thought.

Sara walked through the corridors with Jessie and Micheal, she was kind of thirsty, but getting some water wasn't her main idea.

"Are you okay, Sara?" Jessie asked. "You look a little tense."

_Well duh!_ She thought. _I'm about to run off on the both of you!_

"I'm fine," Sara said calmly and they got to the drinking fountain. She had some water and looked around. She forced herself not to grin as she started her get away plan. Her eyes locked on nothing but a window. "Oh..... my....... gosh! It's Paris Hilton!"

Jessie and Micheal spun around and saw nothing but a window.

They turned back to Sara and saw her bolting down the corridor to the front entrance. "Later boys!" she called over her shoulder and ran through the front doors.

Jessie and Micheal freaked and ran back to Lisa's room. When they got there, they were panting and they were regretting telling Dominic.

"Where's Sara?" Lisa asked as they came in.

Dominic slowly turned his head to look at them.

Jessie looked at Dominic and kept his mouth shut.

"Sara.... tricked us, and ran off!" Micheal said.

Dominic stood up. "Then why didn't you two fucking idiots go AFTER HER?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Sorry, Dom!" Micheal panted. "We thought we'd come here and tell you."

"Which way did she go when she left the hospital?" Dominic asked and mumbled to himself. "If you want something done you have to do it yourself."

"She turned left," Jessie said.

"Come on you two," Dominic grabbed them by the shirts and dragged them out. "Let's go get her before she causes too much damage to Vince."

Lisa and Brian watched the room empty out once again. "Why is Sara wanting to kill Vince?" Lisa asked Brian.

"...... Because he tried to kill Dominic....." Brian thought up quickly, he wasn't sure if that really happened but it was an excuse.

"Brian, please don't lie to me," Lisa said. "I want to know the truth."

"And let me guess, you won't shut up about it until you hear the truth?" Brian asked her.

Lisa shrugged and nodded. "Pretty much, yeah."

Brian sighed, he didn't want to bring up the subject, but Lisa asked him to tell her the truth. He had to. "She wants to kill Vince partly because he tried to kill Dom, but partly because of what he did to you last year."

Lisa didn't reply, she just looked at her stomach where there was bandages. "I should have guessed that," she said quietly.

"Now you see why we didn't want Sara to say anything?" Brian said. "I'm sorry-"

"Just..... don't worry about it okay, Brian," Lisa sighed. "It's over. It's done."

Brian looked at her, he regretted telling her now, she looked really upset.

"I'm sorry you got fired," Lisa said, changing the subject purposely.

"No, it's not your fault. I already told you that," Brian said. "It's nothing though. Forget about it."

"Okay, if you want me to."

Now Brian knew Lisa was upset. Usually she would not forget about it that easily.

"How am I going to survive juvie?" Lisa asked Brian, looking him in the eyes, tears forming. "The kids are going to try and kill me no matter what, and the police don't even seem to care."

"I don't know what you can do," Brian said, but then he had a thought. "But you still have to go through court. Maybe you could convince the judge and the jury to let you go free."

Sara looked behind her to check that her friends weren't following her, she had turned left and waited a few moments before running right. Meaning that if Dominic was to try and find her, he was going the wrong way for starters.

She felt the gun under her shirt, she would have been surprised if Dominic hadn't realized by now that he was missing something. But she was going to find Vince and kill him, she wasn't prepared to forgive him for anything. And at least she was able to swing her arms around without her shoulder hurting. The pain had finally started to go away.

She nearly jumped as her phone unexpectedly started ringing. She looked at it and saw Dominic's name. She answered it. "Yes?"  
"Where's my gun?" Dominic asked her.

"Uhh..... I didn't steal it I swear!" Sara said. "It was.... umm.... the magic pixies! Yeah that's it! The invisible magic pixies!"

"Yeah fucking right, Sara!" Dominic growled. "Where's my gun and where are you?"

"I'm right where I am," Sara said in a kids-voice. "And I told you, the magic pixies stole your gun, not me! No way! I don't have any reason at all to steal your gun."

"Oh, so the magic pixies want to kill Vince now?" Dominic asked sarcastically.

".....Yeah, that sounds about right."

"You're in so much trouble when we find you girl!"

"Well if you thought of being smart enough to turn right instead of left you probably would have seen me by now at Garden street."

"Why did you tell me where you were if you don't want us to find you?"

"Because I'm leaving there right this moment. Got to go, later."

Before Dominic could say anything else, Sara hung up on him and ran across the street, nearly getting run over quite a few times.

She ran up the street, now she had to get far away from Garden street and find Vince.

Dominic growled and put his phone away, looking at Jessie and Micheal.

They looked at him. "What?"

"We went the wrong way, for starters!" Dominic growled. "Let's go!"

Dominic and the two scared guys ran down the street and came to Garden street.

"Now, where would she have gone?" Dominic wondered to himself. He looked at the road and saw skid marks. But before he stepped onto the road, he heard a gunshot. "There she is. And she _did_ steal my gun."

Dominic, Jessie and Micheal ran across the road when the traffic lights were red and they passed a small alley.

They stopped and stared at Sara and Vince holding guns to each other's heads, neither of them moving.

"Sara," Dominic said. "Did the magic pixies give you my gun?"

Sara looked to the corner of her eye. "Uhh..... this isn't your gun."

"Bullshit it's not," Dominic said and stepped towards them.

"Any further Dom and I'll shoot her head off," Vince said and Dominic stopped.

"You shoot, I shoot," Sara glared at him, spitting on the ground to show she wasn't afraid of him.

"Okay, why don't the both of you put the guns down?" Jessie suggested. "Then neither of you have to shoot."

Dominic looked at the two childish people holding the guns. "Who shot the gun before?"

"I did," Sara smiled. "Check out the back of his shoulder."

Dominic walked around and saw a whole lot of blood and a small hole in the shirt where the bullet would have been embedded. "Nice work."

"What!?!?!?" Sara exclaimed. "You're not-"

"Oh, you're still in trouble don't worry about that," Dominic said before she could finish her sentence.

"Damn it."

"It's over, Vince," Micheal said. "Just put the gun down"

"Her first," Vince said.

"We can't trust you," Dominic said. "You first."

"She'll shoot me!"

"No she won't," Dominic said, looking at Sara with a serious expression.

Sara sighed deeply. "Okay, I won't shoot him."

Vince slowly put the gun down on the ground and stood up again.

"Sara, put the gun down now," Jessie said.

Sara dropped the gun.

"There we go-"

Sara punched Vince in the face, knocking him to the ground.

Dominic sighed. "Sara, that's enough!"

Sara didn't listen, she was already on the ground, sitting on Vince's stomach, punching him in the face over and over again.

"Sara! That's enough!" Dominic growled fiercely, making Sara stop mid-punch and look at him. He was pretty pissed off now.

"He deserves this and you know it!" Sara growled.

"Leave him," Dominic growled back. "Whether he deserves it or not, you need to stop."

Sara cast a glance at Vince and got off of him, starting to walk out of the alley.

"And where are you going?" Dominic asked her.

"Wherever I'm going," Sara replied.

"Micheal," Dominic shouted and Micheal grabbed Sara and pulled her over to Dominic.

"Bastard!" Sara growled at Micheal.

Dominic took a deep breath and grabbed Sara by the shoulders. "Do you realize how much trouble you're causing here?!"

"No."

Dominic shook his head in frustration and turned around before he got really pissed off at her. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Vince got up and took off and Sara really wanted to catch him, but Dominic would growl at her again.

"Sara, let's go," Dominic growled. She shook her head and backed away from him.

Jessie sighed. "Looks like you're gonna have to carry her back, Dom."

"And get another numb back. Perfect."

Dominic, Jessie and Micheal stepped closer to Sara and boxed her in a corner.


	8. Chapter 8

Sara smiled when she saw three random guys passing by the alley, she had a good idea that was sure to make Dominic blow up.

Sara screamed. "Stay away from me you weirdo's!"

The three random guys looked over and saw Sara boxed in by her friends. They came running over.

"Hey, leave her alone!" one of the guys said and all six of the guys got into a little fight, making Sara laugh. While Dominic and her other friends were getting sorted out by the other three, she snuck around them and skipped out of the alley, laughing her head off.

"Sara! Get back here!" Dominic growled.

Sara turned around and looked at him before smiling and giving him a wave before running off down the street.

Dominic clenched his fists and punched the guy in the face, knocking him out, and he pulled out his phone, dialing a number.

"Yeah, man What's up?"

"Brian get out here and help us catch Sara!" Dominic growled and hung up.

Brian put his phone in his pocket. "I'll be back," he said to Lisa.

"Where are you going?"

"To catch Little Miss Mischief," Brian sighed and walked out.

Sara ran passed the sign that said Garden street after running across the road on the green light again.

Brian walked down the corridors of the hospital, he had no idea where Sara would be.

Sara saw the hospital further ahead, she was going to go straight passed it and make Dominic, Jessie and Micheal look for her all day.

Brian walked towards the front door. Once he was out he could try and find Sara.

Sara was about to pass the front doors of the hospital.

Brian walked out of the doors and saw Sara running nearer.

Sara saw Brian come out of the hospital and she had no time to stop and turn around.

Brian stepped forward and grabbed Sara.

"Damn it!" Sara yelled. "I was having a lot of fun and you had to ruin it all didn't you!?"

"Dominic's really pissed off, Sara," Brian said.

"That makes it more fun!"

"Sara, you're really pushing your luck with Dominic. He could knock you out with one punch probably, but you're his friend. Stop annoying him any further."

"But, but, but..........."

"No but's!" Brian said. "Come on, let's go inside."

Still holding her, Brian and Sara walked into the hospital and went to Lisa's room. Brian sat Sara down and found a small bit of rope to tie her hands to the chair.

When he tied her to the chair he went and sat next to Lisa's bed. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Yeah?"

"Dom, I've got Sara. I tied her to a chair so she won't be running anywhere."

Sara glared at Brian as he mentioned tying her to the chair.

"Thank you so much man," Dominic sighed.

"No worries man," Brian said and hung up the phone. "Sara? What are you doing?"

Lisa was cracking up laughing as Sara was on her feet, slowly making her way to the door, the chair on her back. She looked at her friends. "What?"

"You won't get far like that," Brian said. "And I suggest you sit down before Dominic comes and sees you _still_ trying to get away."

Sara shrugged and continued walking slowly to the door.

Brian stood up and found more rope. He tied her feet to the chair so she couldn't walk to the door.

Brian went and sat back down, watching Sara attempting to hop to the door.

She got to the door and bit the handle, pulling it down and opening the door and she hopped out into the corridor. Lisa was just laughing so hard she could barely breathe.

Brian sighed and was about to go get Sara when he heard her.

"Uh oh! Wait! I was just going for a short hop!"

Brian and Lisa watched as Dominic came in, carrying Sara, and the chair, back into the room.

"You never give up do you?" Dominic growled and dropped the chair on the ground, nearly making it, and Sara, fall over.

"OW!!!!! You big meanie!" Sara complained. "Are you trying to kill me!?"

Dominic took a deep breath, his fists clenched. "Sara, you are way too hypo. Stop running around like a looney and sit still for longer than five seconds!"

He looked at Sara who was once again attempting to hop to the door.

Dominic lost it, his hand went straight for her neck and he grabbed her, pulled her back and their eyes met. Sara was scared now.

"Would you fucking CUT IT OUT!?" Dominic yelled. "We're sick of chasing you all around town!"

"No one said you had to chase me," even scared, she didn't quite grip the situation in her hypo mood.

Dominic's grip tightened and she bit his arm, making him let go.

She got on her feet again and went to the door with very slow hops.

Dominic sighed and watched her take the door handle in her teeth and pull it down. He walked over to her, dragged her chair back in, grabbed the duck tape and put some over her mouth before shutting the door.

"Let's see you get out now," Dominic said and sat down, watching her. Now amused.

Lisa was still laughing as Sara mumbled something under the duck tape that probably was better unheard.

Dominic crossed his arms and watched as Sara hopped to the door again. Brian was trying his best not to laugh, so was Jessie and Micheal.

Sara reached the door and stayed on her feet.

"How are you going to get out now?" Dominic asked her. "Because the magic pixies won't hear what your saying."

Sara mumbled something else and jumped forward, banging her head against the door, and she fell on the side of the chair.

Brian and the other two guys cracked up laughing at Sara's stupidity.

"How's your escape going?" Dominic asked.

Sara glared at him and mumbled again before starting to kick at the door, again and again however she could manage, with her feet, with the chair legs. She didn't care so long as she hit the door.

Brian and the others had tears in their eyes from laughing so much.

The rope around Sara's legs snapped and she started kicking the door harder. And without the other's knowing, she got her hands free as well.

She looked at Dominic who was just staring at her trying to escape. She jumped up, grabbed the door handle, opened the door and ran out. Dominic had to get up and chase after her because the others were way too busy trying to breathe.

Dominic ran out the door and in seconds he had caught Sara.

Sara took the duck tape from her mouth. "Damn it! I thought it was going to work this time."

"Why did you head butt the door?" Dominic asked her. "You crazy person."

"That's me!" she smiled. "But it was the only idea I had."

"Great way to use your head, huh?"

"Yep."

"Sara, why are you being so crazy?"

Sara looked around and stared at the window again. "Oh my gosh! It's Paris Hilton!"

"Nice try," Dominic said and held Sara against the wall. "You're not getting away this time."

Sara tried to think of another way she could distract him. She looked over at the front desk. "Holy shit! Is that Micheal Jackson?!?!"

"What!?" Dominic turned his head but when Sara went to move, she couldn't. Dominic turned back to her with a smile.

"Screw you!" Sara growled play-fully. "I'm bored, okay!"

"So you piss me off to not be bored?"

"Yep. That's the main idea of it all."

Dominic shook his head. "You're really hypo. How did you get like this?"

"Umm..... Lisa had a couple of energy drinks stashed under her pillow and she gave me one," Sara looked at the ground.

Dominic pulled his phone out and dialed a number.

"What's up man? Did you lose her again?"

"No, Brian that's not it, I've got her."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Lisa has a part in this" Dominic said.

Lisa heard her name being mentioned and she avoided meeting Brian's eyes.

"Right. See ya later man." Brian hung up the phone and crossed his arms. "Lisa?"

"Yeah?" Lisa said, looking at her feet which she was moving around again.

"Why in the name of hell did you give Sara an energy drink? And better yet. How did you _get_ energy drinks?"

Lisa looked at Micheal, who was trying to sneak out of the room.

"Micheal! Why did you give her energy drinks?!" Brian asked before Micheal could leave the room.

"Uhh......"

Sara was being dragged back to the room by her arm and she wanted to run around.

Dominic was pulled backwards and nearly fell over as Sara sat down on the ground. "You're going to make this really difficult aren't you?" Dominic asked her.

"Well, does it look like I'm making it easy?"

Dominic sighed. "This is half the reason why I like you," he mumbled.

Sara's gaze snapped from the candy machine to Dominic "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Dominic froze, she wasn't supposed to hear him. He sighed. "Sara, I really like you, okay."

Sara blinked at him "Are you sure those guys I set on you didn't hit you too hard in the head?"

Dominic shook his head. "Sara, I think you're really awesome. I-"

"Yeah, yeah," Sara said, looking back at the candy machine. "Buy me candy and I'll finish listening to you..... maybe."

Dominic sighed and dragged her across the floor to the candy machine.

Sara picked the chocolate candy bar and Dominic got it for her and she was about to start eating it. "So go on with what you were saying before I got hungry."

Dominic rolled his eyes and picked her up, putting her on her feet.

Sara blinked at him and sat down again. Dominic picked her up. "Stay standing."

"Why?" Sara complained. "I like sitting down!"

Dominic looked around and stared at her.

"What are you up to creepy person?" Sara asked him.

Dominic shrugged before leaning in and kissing her. Sara's eyes widened. In her head she was practically screaming with shock.

"Micheal get back here!"

Micheal ran out the door with Brian chasing after him and they both stopped dead, blinking at what they saw.

Dominic broke the kiss and the two of them froze when they saw Brian and Micheal.

"Not, interrupting anything we hope," Micheal commented.

Dominic stepped away from Sara. "Uhh...."

Sara simply sat on the ground and started eating her chocolate bar.

"She's really hypo," Micheal said.

"Yeah, now so is Lisa you idiot" Brian said. "You should not have given her that red eye!"

"Well I didn't know she'd get really hypo and throw the empty bottle at me!" Micheal said. "I should get her another one."

"Don't you dare!" Brian said.

"Get her another one," Sara said randomly. "She might throw the other bottles at you."

Micheal froze and slowly looked at Brian.

"Other bottles?" Brian asked.

"Uhhh.... she said she'd kill me if I didn't get her some energy drinks."

"How many did you give her?"

"...... five or six...."

"I am seriously going to kill you," Brian said.

Micheal ran off.

"Hey, get back here Micheal!" Brian called and ran after him. "You're so dead!"

Dominic and Sara watched the two of them run off. Dominic looked at Sara and she went back to eating her chocolate.

"Let's go see how bad Lisa is," Dominic suggested.

Sara put out a hand for Dominic to drag her across the floor. He took her hand and she was dragged across the floor, eating chocolate as if she was a 5 year old.

They walked into the room and saw Lisa sitting up with her arms crossed and Jessie standing on the far side of the room looking pretty scared.

"Sara!" Lisa called.

"Lisa!" Sara called and got up and ran over to Lisa.

"Shit!" Dominic murmured. "I should not have done that."

"Oh shit! Dominic what the hell did you put her in here for?!" Brian said as the two boys ran back in the room.

"I didn't know this would happen!"

Lisa and Sara were sitting on the bed and Lisa pulled out a gameboy that was playing songs.

Brian shook his head. "Micheal?"

Micheal had shivers up his spine. "What?"

"You got her that gameboy, didn't you?"

"Ummm.............."

Suddenly, Lisa and Sara's voices echoed around the room as they started singing like idiots.

The guys covered their ears and Lisa stopped. "Meanies!" she put her hand under her pillow and pulled out four empty bottles. She handed two to Sara, who just stopped singing like a 5 year old.

Sara threw one bottle at Micheal, missed. Lisa threw one bottle at Brian, just missed. Lisa and Sara exchanged glances and two bottles were thrown at Dominic, one hit his shoulder, the other missed.

"Why did I get two bottles thrown at me?!" Dominic complained.

"Because you don't cry like a baby when you get hit," Sara said.

Everyone exchanged glances, this was going to be hell until Lisa was out of hospital. Then it would be worse.

"Well, Lisa. Finally the day you get out."

Lisa jumped out of bed and ran outside to her friends, ignoring the cop who said she was free to get up and run around.

She ran over to Brian and gave him a great big hug. Then she hugged everybody else.

The police officer came out. "Lisa, in two days you go to court. Then you'll most likely go to juvie."

"I'm not going to juvie!" Lisa growled. "Now go away."

The cop left and Lisa jumped up and down, it had been nearly two months since she blew up the car and ended up in hospital. But she was not looking forward to going to juvie. Not with the professional killers she provoked last time she went.

"Let's get out of here," Lisa said. "I want to stay away from this place for as long as I can."

"You got bored here huh?" Dominic asked.

"You bet."

"Well at least you didn't go running around like Sara did," Jessie said.

"It would have been better if Micheal hadn't have given them energy drinks in the first place," Brian said.

"Just because you don't go hypo," Lisa said, nearly knocking him over.

"Hey!" he said but Lisa was already running for the front entrance. He sighed and ran after her.

Lisa ran out the door but got caught by Brian.

"Nnnnooooo!!!!!!!!!!" she cried. "No fair!"

Brian and Lisa laughed and Brian hugged her. "It's good to see you on your feet again."

"It's good to be on my feet again," Lisa said and broke out of the hug. She walked behind him and jumped on his back, her arms around his neck and she just laughed.

"What the? No fair!" Brian said and tried to get her off.

"You having fun there?"

Brian and Lisa turned and looked at their friends. They both nodded.

"Okay, who gave Brian something to make him a little hypo?" Dominic asked. Everyone shook their heads and looked at Lisa dangling from his neck.

"I didn't do it!" Lisa said quickly. "I did not give Brian any kind of energy drink. No way. It was the little leprechaun."

"Great, magic pixies and now leprechauns," Dominic said. "You're all turning into kids."

"Don't be jealous because you're not!" Lisa poked her tongue out at Dominic.

"I ain't turning into a kid either," Micheal said.

"Me neither," Jessie added.

"Don't look at me," Brian said.

Lisa messed his hair up. "Yeah right. You're a kid to."

"Not as much as you are," he said. "You're the youngest out of all of us."

"Which is AWESOME!" Lisa said. "I like being the youngest!"

"Let's get out of here," Dominic said and they all went to their cars.

"Brian?" Lisa asked as they approached his car, she was still dangling from his neck.

"You're not driving," Brian said.

"I wasn't going to ask that," Lisa said calmly. Brian was about to speak but she cut in front. "Okay, so I was going to ask. But, can I please!!!!???"

Brian sighed. "No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"I won't let you go until you say I can drive."

"Fine, you can drive."

"Really?"

"No."

"Screw you!"

"Come on, get off."

"No!"

Brian sighed. "Dom, I need a hand!"

Dominic nearly laughed and he came walking over.

"Nnnooo!!!!" Lisa yelled and held on tightly around Brian's neck.

"Lisa! Not so tight!"

Dominic grabbed Lisa and tried to get her off of Brian but she held on to his neck tightly. "Nnnnoooo!!!!!"

"Lisa!"

"What?"

"Let go!"

"Nnnnno!"

Brian sighed and tried to take her arms away, it was starting to work.

Lisa tried to hold on but he found a way out. "Nnnnnnnnooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Brian got out of it and Lisa was just held in the air by Dominic. Lisa kicked her legs around. "Put me down!"

"Not until you settle down!" Dominic said.

Lisa went limp for a few seconds, got bored, and started kicking again.

"OW!"

"Whoops. Sorry, Dom. I didn't mean to kick you."

"I'm sure."

"Give her here," Brian said and he took Lisa from Dominic.

Lisa started kicking her legs around even more and throwing her arms everywhere.

Brian went to the passenger side of the car and went to put her in but she wrapped her arms around his neck again. "I want to drive!"

"I said no," Brian said.

"Stupid head!" Lisa growled.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get into the car."

"But I want to drive!!!!!"

"Dude, just let her drive," Micheal said.

"Are you crazy?!?!?!?!" Brian said. "If I let her drive we'll both end up in hospital!"

"He's got a point there," Jessie said.

Lisa poked her tongue out at everybody. Sara was just laughing.

"Lisa, if you get in the passenger seat we'll give you the present," Brian said.

"Present!?!?!?"

"Yeah, but you have to get into the passenger seat."

"Okay!"

Lisa let go of Brian and he put her down. She jumped in the passenger seat and put her seatbelt on.

Everyone got into their cars and drove off.


End file.
